The Masquerade
by JenniePenny
Summary: 5 years post Hogwarts. DRAMIONE DracoHermione heats up. Masquerade Ball, Festival at Hogwarts for adult witches and wizards competitions,hostile business takeovers.Lots of story & subplots Sexual situations,violence some language but not much,RomanceFntsy
1. Disaster at the Goblin Grocery

The line was out the door and George and Ron could not keep their newest product on the shelves the demand was so high. George was working around the clock in the lab making more and more of the newest fad to to sweep the nation (and some foreign countries as well for Ron had just packaged up 50 cases of to be sent to Transylvania). It had all started whilst George and Ron were shopping at Goblins Grocery.

A stout woman with seven children had gotten stuck in the floo with three of her seven kids and just as Goblin management ,( complaining of her size and ignoring the fact that their floo like many floo's in the network were out of date and just too small to accommodate the everyday witch and wizard , yet alone a family of seven,) arrived on the scene there came a resounding THUD and to the goblins sheer horror a man had come through the floo and landed on top of the already piled up family knocking the mother unconscious.

George and Ron laughed hard until they saw the woman being pulled out of the floo by her feet with her children screaming and crying around her. The kids looked alright, just a little shaken up. The man who landed on top of her got out red faced and boiling over what had just happened. It wasn't until he shook of the soot and turned around did George and Ron recognize him as the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

This is when the idea for the Pocket Floo was born...

"Somebody really needs to do something about the Floo Networks anymore, she could have been killed with her kids!" Ron was eating a pear standing and watching the scene doing what muggles call rubber -necking.

Harry had tried to explain what this term meant to Mr Weasley once to no avail. He had asked if it was something like a rubber duck and Harry had given up at that point.

"Yeah it very well could have been us Ron when we were kids and that ..."he pointed,"could have been our Mum."" George was popping red grapes into his mouth as he spoke.

"Yeah I mean ya never really think about it but Floo's now a days can be dangerous.."Ron cringed when he saw the woman stand up, not realizing her robes had twisted up over her head in the back and her knickers along with various rolls of fat were visible to the small crowd who had formed around them.

"Yeah why doesn't somebody fix them?"George said in the same bored tone.

"Yeah and the inconvenience of the Floo's , not to mention the mess it makes allover your clothes.." Ron continued.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Ron?" George looked excited.

"Are you thinking about going to the Leaky Cauldron to watch the Chudley Canons quidditch match on the tele?" Ron finished his pear and chucked the core only to receive a most unwelcome look from the head Goblin at the grocery. He bent down and picked it up and nodded to the Goblin who gave him a disapproving look and then turned back to his work station.

"No Ron..I am thinking that somebody should be us Ron! I am thinking of a portable Floo a whole network of portable Floo's!"

At the same time they both whispered..."The Pocket Floo!

While Ron did not always think exactly on Georges level like his twin Fred did, George had found that having Ron around comforted him in the recent months after Fred's death and for some reason or another Ron was still around working in the shop five years later. George had given Ron 50 of the joke shop. They now had three shops but their headquarters was still the Diagon Alley location which happened to be right next door to the new Goblin Grocery. The crowds the grocery brought in were great for business at Weasely's Wizard Wheezes.

"Yeah, George! I'm so glad I thought of that ,I mean WE thought of it. "Ron sounded excited.

"Back to the shop let's get this on the drawing board." they ran out of the Goblin grocery. Kingsley Shacklebolt made them swear they had not seen a thing as they flew by him.

"Good day Sir great to see you again!" George called as Ron raced to catch up to him.

"But can we still stop off at the leaky Cauldron for a brew on the way George?!" Ron bellowed at his brother.

"No come on you git this is going to make us a fortune!" the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes clanged shut as Ron rounded the corner out of breath and still chasing George.

Over the next three months nobody in the Weasley family saw much of Ron or George, much to Hermiones dismay.

She and Ron had been dating on again off again for the five years since Voldemort's passing and since they finished school. Hermione was very much into her work at the Ministry of Magic, so it suited her, this relationship, but lately she missed Ron immensely, but over the years she had learned not to interfere with Ron and George when they were working. Eventually they would resurface and the laughs Ron brought her were worth the wait even if the depth she craved in him was just not there.

Ron was still very much the cool and funny guy he'd always been back in their school days. He loved Hermione and she knew that but he didn't have a serious bone in his body and sometimes Hermione needed him to be serious. Spending so much time with George had rubbed off on him quite a bit and Hermione found herself longing for a romantic relationship with a man who saw more then good times and a barrel of laughs in their future.

Hermione was still uptight as some would say. Still the perfectionist and still best friends with Harry and Ron, Ginny had become the fourth party in their trio and finally Hermione felt the balance of scales were equal. For years she had been the only girl stuck between two boys, who she would trust her life to any day of the week, but who just did not know how to understand and relate to her girly side. In this respect, Ginny turned out to be a lifesaver.


	2. The Pocket Floo

Once a month all the Weasely's including their extended family met for dinner. This month was no different though several people had already canceled and Hermione was contemplating canceling herself. She had not seen Ron in ages and figured she would skip dinner and settle in for a night with a good book and her cat Crookshank's curled up in a ball by her feet. As entertaining as this sounded to Hermione the thought of spending yet another night in front of the fire with Practical Charms for Everyday Use for the Advanced Witch or Wizard made her long for some human company. She was about to apparrate over to the Weasleys as it was half past 7 o'clock and she knew everyone would be there already giving her some cover from Mrs Weasleys prying questioning on she and Ron's relationship when an owl flew straight into her kitchen window.

"Errol, what are you doing here!" she took the parchment attached to his foot and read it.

Ron had sent a note asking Hermione why she wasn't at the Burrow and to hurry because he had a surprise and they were waiting for her to arrive.

With that Hermione turned on her heels and the next thing she knew she was standing in the Weasleys living room, Bill and Fleur standing only inches away from her.

Hermione! Bill hugged her and Fleur gave her one of those fake air kisses. Hermione smiled and made her pleasantries. Mr Weasley had invited a few Ministry friends over as well so the house was bustling with friendly conversation as Hermione made her way over to Ron who was standing there next to Harry and Ginny smiling at her.

"'Ey 'Er Miney!" Ron hugged her tightly and lightly pecked her on the cheek.

"I was just telling Harry that we don't see enough of each other anymore and he invited us over for tea next week on Saturday. You can make it can't you?"

"I think the question is will you be able to make it Ron?" Hermione was a little angry these days with Ron because he had failed to owl her and had missed a date the previous week with her. It wasn't a big deal just a low key dinner at their favorite restaurant and then a muggle movie. Hermione had not been feeling real well that night anyways as it turned out. She had helped contain a leak at the Ministry after one of her coworkers had flooded their floor and everything and everybody was drenched all day long after one of the workers weather charms had gone awry. Hermione had contracted an awful cold and probably would have canceled had it not been such short notic, but Ron had completely forgotten and she'd been stood up.

"Hermione George and I have successfully finished testing the Pocket Floo. We are going to be rich Hermione!! When I say rich I mean...er...uhhhhhhhh...,"Ron was trying to find something to compare his perceived new found wealth to.

"Like the Malfoys rich! Yeah richer actually..." he said in a boastful way.

"Thats wonderful Ron. I can't wait to see your latest invention. It sounds fascinating." Hermione yawned.

Harry picked up on Hermione's mood and figured Ron had done something to annoy her so he made an excuse and walked over to talk to Charlie who was deep in discussion with Fleur about Dragons.

"Oh 'Arry 'Arry you have to listen...Charlie was telling me about your Dragon "Arry!" Fleur had a fearful look on her face.

"My Dragon? I didn't know I had a dragon," Harry said with a smile. Charlie began his story all over again about his brush with death while tending to the Hungarian Horntail. The same dragon Harry had had to face in the Triwizard tournament his fourth year at Hogwart's.

Everyone turned when Ron's voice raised at Hermione and they saw Hermione turn and leave the room.

"Wait we are about to do a demonstration." Ron shouted as she left.

"Okay, Ron I'll watch the silly demonstration but then I am leaving." Hermione sulked.

"Oi ,George! It's time." Ron called across the room to George who flipped what looked like a coin in his hand and made his way to Ron who was standing in the center of the room.

"Okay folks everybody settle down now! The moment every one has been waiting is finally here." George always did know how to command a room attention.

"No more getting splinched and losing precious body parts while apparrating..Like Ron on many occasions." Ron held his hand over his eyebrow in what looked like a rehearsed speech.

"Afraid of heights and don't like flying?" George motioned to Hermione who always hated to fly and she blushed as everyone glanced her way.

"Want to Travel to Diagon Alley but end up in Knockturn alley in some vile disgusting fireplace that nobody has bothered to clean out in years?" with this George looked at Harry and everyone laughed, seeing the trend.

"Don't fancy making the front page of the Daily Prophet because some unsuspecting muggle saw you in your enchanted car?" George was on a roll.

"Okay George and Ron we get the idea."Mrs Weasley shouted playfully at them both.

"Right...Mum you messed me up.I lost my place now!" George winked and Mrs. Weasley laughed and everyone else laughed even louder.

With that Ron held his arms out motioning to George and all eyes turned on George.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pyramid shaped glass prism flipped it into the air and when he did a great fireplace made of candy canes and gingerbread men and lollipops materialized around him in a flash of green flames he spoke the word "BURROW" and then it all disappeared along with George.

Mr and Mrs Weaselys eyeballs popped out of their heads when he disappeared like that.

"Where did he go?" Molly questioned Ron impatiently.

"Mum didn't you see what we did! Did you see him disappear?"Ron was excited and speaking very fast." Did you see the candy house, that was my idea..George said we can make themes for everybody who buys one. It's not as hard as it looks at all that way everyone can personalize their Pocket Floo to look however they want in whatever shape they want" Ron went on..."So if someone is larger they can have a bigger one. Or like you Mum, when we were little and you would have to send us one at a time and risk losing one of us kids. Which if you remember Ginny, it used to happen a lot, although sometimes we would hide on purpose from Mum." Ginny was nodding and laughing. Everyone else just stood there in silence waiting for Ron to notice the obvious.

"Ronald Weasley WHERE IS GEORGE!" and this finally shut Ron up.

"Oh don't worry he is here somewhere. George?? " Ron called out.

With that everyone began searching the house for George.

"Is he here, are you sure?" Mr Weasley inquired to Ron.

"Oh yeah yeah we tested the Pocket Floo out loads of times on Errol. I am sure George is here somewhere it really does work!" Ron was smiling and happy while everyone else looked concerned and were frantically searching for George.

"Oi.Oi can someone get me a ladder." They heard a faint voice that sounded like it was coming from outside.

"Did you hear something dear? "Mrs Weasley looked at Arthur.

"I think I did. It sounded like George didn't it? " They all started off out the back door.

They had all made their way outside when they heard it again.

"Here I am. Ron give me a ladder you stupid git." George was on the roof of all places hanging from the thatch that messily hung from the roof of the Burrow and waving to them all with one hand while the other held on tight.

"Why did you go up there? I thought we said just to the other side of the living room." Ron asked him as he hauled a ladder up to the highest point of the Burrow for George to climb down.

"Well I didn"t do it intentionally Ron .I am not sure why that happened honestly. I guess we still have some work to do." George and Ron were in their own world ,discussing the invention, while the others watched nervously as George made his way down.

"Are you mental!? " Molly yelled at them all the way into the house while everyone else laughed as they made their way back inside to the warm Burrow.

"Mum ,I'm in my twenties now seriously stop worrying" George shot back at his mother.

"I'm still your mother so don't give me any of that George. I washed your bottom when you were a baby..." George was thoroughly embarrassed now and Harry thought he saw a flicker of a sly smile cross Molly's face directed to Arthur Weasely. Things a child would not notice ,but it seems Mrs Weasely did in fact have a sense of humor and embarrassing her son was just good fun.

They all sat around and complimented Ron and George on thier Pocket Floo and agreed there would be a big market for it if they could work out the kinks.

Mr. Weasley was always on about somebody getting splinched at work or underage apparition or different portals on the Floo Network going down while somebody was en route. The system definately had problems. The elderly almost all refused to travel by broom anymore.

They had all tried to get the secret out of Ron and George on how they could Floo from one place to the next without being hooked into the network. Mr Weasley had worried at one point that they may have illegally hooked their device up to the floo network by breaking into the Ministry which would have landed him in a lot of hot water, but George and Ron had assured him they had done nothing of the sort.

They all finally went home with full stomachs and stories to tell for sure.


	3. Draco

Draco Malfoy was tall and lean and wore only the finest Wizard suits available, each tailored to his exquisitely proportioned body. His hair was still blonde but more of a golden blonde these days and he wore it short in a style that was the latest trend (started by him of course) in male fashion. He was very lucky with the ladies and had been seen in recent months on the arm of a different lady at various functions around town.

In the years since he left Hogwart's he had managed to become a very successful business man. The Malfoy name, in public circles, was surrounded with mysteriousness and intrigue, and the rumors of Draco's involvement with Voldemort's Death Eaters only furthered him in business. He was something to be feared and Draco used that to his advantage when dealing with certain clients that needed a little pushing in the right direction from time to time.

Draco was having his morning tea and reading the Daily prophet's business section of the paper.

"Tate, who made this tea? Draco looked at his mug on his desk at Malfoy Enterprises and then hurled it across the room hitting the wall then falling into the waste bin.

Tate had been standing over Draco Malfoy waiting for his response on a recent acquisition to the company. tate was Draco's right hand man and he headed the Mergers and Acquisitions department of the company. Lately that is all the company had been doing. Buying up companies that were struggling and then taking them over. In the last year he had bought up more then fifty small businesses and turned them around into porofit making money machines. The Galleons were rolling in for Draco Malfoy these days.

"I uhhh...I suppose that girl you hired as an assistant made the tea Draco." He pointed outside his office to a homely girl with shabby robes and glasses. She always looked nervous.

"Shall I fire her Draco? Tate questioned.

"No. I guess not but get someone to make some more tea. This tea isnt even suited for a dog to drink!" Draco did want to fire the new girl but he felt sorry for her. She had interviewed for the job a few weeks prior and she had said that her Dad had been friends with his father so Draco took pity on her.

"Sir I need your answer on the Diagon Alley pub acquisition. Then we need to go over the Summer Soltice festival."

Draco leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"Buy the pub and put me down as a yes for the festival. Now if I could just get a date." Draco looked out his window in thought.

"Well what about that Witch you were dating...the actress, wasn't she?" Tate asked.

"I broke up with her. She was only after my money."

"Well arent they all? " Tate chuckled.

Draco shot him an evil look and Tate backed out of his office apologizing as he left.

Why can't there be a girl who wasn't impressed by his money. Who loved him for himself? Each woman he dated was just a replica of the girl before. He thought to himself..Granger was never impressed by my money. He wondered if Hermione had ever married.

"Velma. I need your help get in here." he motioned to the basket case of a witch outside his office to come in.

"Thelma Sir," she said correcting him.

"What are you muttering about?" Draco looked disinterested.

"You called me Velma sir...My name is Thelma." She said ina shakey voice.

"Right...whatever!" I need you to find out where a fellow classmate of is no. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is a mud...A Muggle born witch." Draco ordered her.

"Yes Sir" Thelma rolled her eyes as she left the room. She wanted to tell him that since Voldemort was destroyed nobody cared if someone was pureblood,half blood or muggle born. it simply did not matter anymore...except to Draco, or seemingly so anyways. Draco could really careless. he had already dated numerous muggle born witches and had found them to be exactly the same as all the other women he dated whether pureblood or not. They were all disappointing.

A few minutes later she came back to his desk."Sir Hermione Granger works at the Ministry of Magic. This is her office number. She is a spinster Sir. "

Draco laughed. "A spinster is she? I wouldn't call her a spinster I mean she is the same age as me. A little young to be called that don't ya think?" Draco seemed amused.

"Well yes sir if you say so sir." Thelma agreed with whatever he said.

"is she that bad then? is she ugly?" Draco asked.

"I don't know sir. Is that all then?" Thelma wanted to leave his office.

"Yes fine off you go then." Draco thought he would pay Hermione Granger a long overdue visit.

"Ms Granger. There is someone to see you here." Elizabeth the front desk clerk at the Minstry announced to Hermione.

"Oh okay thanks Elizabeth. Tell them I will be right there." Hermione adjusted her robes and exited her office. She had been busily working on a court brief for trial she was working that involved under age magic.

"Can I help you?" Hermione said to the man. He was wearing a striking suit made of what looked like the finest satin she had ever seen. He wore a matching hat that hid his face but she could see the silohuette of his face under the brim and he looked very handsome. With the site of him Hermione flicked her wand behind her back at her hair and her loose curls became tighter giving off a more appealing look to her normal fly away look.

"Hello," Draco said in a deep voice tipping the brim of his hat as he stood up.

He was a tall man maybe 6'2 or 6'2 and Hermione looked into his face as she held out her hand to shake it.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar." Hermione questioned.

"You do" Draco said smiling at her. Hermione blushed.

"We went to school together." Draco was not going to let her off the hook this easily. He could see the wheels in her mind turning, trying to figure out who he was.

"Where you in Gyffindor? Where we in the same year?" you look so familiar oh dont keep me in suspense! Hermione was laughing now.

"No... Slytherin" Draco toyed with her.

"Well I am not sure I know you then you see I did not associate with the Slytherin students very much except for this one boy..." Hermione was thinking out loud.

"Draco Malfoy?! Is that you then?" Hermione sounded livid.

Draco bowed his hat to her taking it off now and she could see his golden hair parted to the side not one hair out of place. he was smiling at her.

"at your service," Draco bowed slightly to her.

"Well this IS a surprise," You would be about the last person I'd expect to see at my door.

Hermiones mind raced through all of the horrible torturous moments during school when Draco had insulted and humiliated her time and time again calling her mudblood among other vile things.A term used to hurt witches of muggle born descent.

"Why are you here? There couldn't possibly be anything for us to discuss unless you want to go over old childhood memories. Well thats right we didn't have any good memories with each other in school did we." Hermione turned to walk away but Draco caught a hold of her robe and pulled her back.

"It was a long time ago Hermione. I am sure you are not still angry over my immature school boy self are you? I mean I a bit of a prick wasn't I?" This was Draco's way of saying sorry.

"Oh I wouldn't bet that I am over it!" Hermione felt his hand on her arm holding her there against her will. He held it softly though. She pulled her arm away from him and turned to leave.

"Please have lunch with me. Let me make it up to you. Just lunch, please ...Granger." Draco was giving it his best sincere effort.

"Why on earth would I have lunch with you? For Merlin's sake why would you WANT me to have lunch with you?" Hermione was utterly confused. Here there was this gorgeous guy who smelled so fresh and was so goodlooking standing before her asking her out to lunch but the guy is a guy she knew to be cold and calculating and mean.

"I will explain at lunch if you will accompany me? Will you?" Draco smiled at her and he looked so attractive to Hermione. He had really grown into a fine specimen these past few years.

"Is this some sort of a trick Draco Malfoy?"

"I swear on my parents graves Granger no trick. Just lunch?" Draco stood waiting for her answer.

"Maybe. Not today though I have other business to attend to. Tomorrow."Hermione said and began walking away from him.

"Shall I pick you up here same time?"Draco called down the corridor.

Hermione nodded her head yes and kept walking away.

"See you then Granger." Draco put his hat back on and walked away pleased with himself.

He was smiling from ear to ear as he stepped out onto the London street and was bumped into by a muggle child.

"Blasted muggles never watch where they are going." as he brushed a speck of dirt of his trousers. These days Draco looked more muggle then wizard and nobody thought he looked out of place as he walked down the London city streets gazing at all the muggle stores.


	4. The Proposition

Chapter 4- The Proposition

Draco was right on time the following day for he and Hermione's lunch date. Hermione had gone over things in her mind time and time again and for the life of her she could not figure out why she accepted the lunch date with Mr. Malfoy. She had decided she was going to have a quick bite then make some excuse to leave.

"Ms. Granger, you are looking lovely today." Draco's manners were very fined tuned.

"Well hello Mr Malfoy." Hermione mocked him jokingly in her tone. "Rather formal today aren't we Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione giggled as she said this.

Draco laughed too.

"Well you got me there. I guess I am a little nervous and was trying to make up for the years I treated you so terribly. Didn't want to give you any excuse to leave before we've had lunch, so I suppose I AM trying to be on my best behavior." Draco spoke as he opened the door for Hermione to pass through.

"Well we are old Hogwart's chums right? No need for the formality." Hermione was feeling feisty this day and she winked at him as she said this. She was surprised to see Draco blush.

They entered the establishment Draco had chosen for lunch. It was a beautiful place with gold chandeliers that hung low from the ceilings. The restaurant was dimly lit which gave it a romantic ambiance. They were seated immediately in a quiet dining room where only one other couple sat and ate. Hermione imagined they had been married for some time because they were so effortlessly ignoring each other. He was reading the newspaper and she was reading what looked like a romance novel.

Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her and she sat down and he took a seat right across from her.

"So I guess a place like this wouldn't have hamburgers and onion rings then?" Draco laughed again.

"You can have whatever you want Granger."Draco had closed his menu and was staring into her eyes.

"Well I don't see it on the menu Draco." Hermione had reopened his menu and handed it to him because his gaze was making her uncomfortable.

"Well it is here I promise you. I own the place" Draco shut his menu again and again was gazing into her eyes.

"Oh.." That must be nice to own your own restaurant. I bet you come here all the time.

"No. Only for special occasions." Draco was still looking into her eyes.

"I am honored you deem this special enough what with me being a mudblood and all," Hermione couldn't help herself it just slipped out and no sooner had it come out she wished she could take it back.

"Oh I am sorry Draco I never should have said that. Please ignore what I said. It was rude and out of line."Hermione looked uncomfortable again.

"I had it coming. Don't think a second on it." Draco had motioned the waiter over to the table.

"Hermione what would you like to drink?" Draco ordered himself a martini extra dry with a lime.

"Something strong.I'd like a sex on the beach please." Hermione smiled at the waiter.

"You would huh? "Draco smirked at her.

"Make that two sex on the beach shooters Oscar," Draco folded his napkin in his lap.

"I must say Granger I am a little surprised."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno really…Just that you seem so different. You used to be kind of uptight in school and always had a book in your hand…that is….except for when you were with the Choosen One and that Weasel." Draco gulped the martini that had just arrived and then passed Hermione her shooter.

"You mean Ron Weasley?" Hermione corrected him.

"Cheers" Draco held up his SOB shooter and they clinked glasses.

"What are we drinking to?" Hermione asked.

"To things to come." They both drank their drinks down in one shot.

"Another?" Draco ordered them another when Hermione nodded.

"Draco Malfoy are you trying to get me drunk?" Hermione was smiling coyly now.

"Will it help?" Draco laughed.

"So why did you ask me here?" Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"So how is Ron Weasley these days?" It was now Draco's turn to change the subject.

"He is just fine. He and George just made some silly invention called the Pocket Floo and are trying to Market it."Hermione hicupped.

"Sounds interesting what does it do?" Draco seemed interested.

"Oh no you don't Draco, you changed the subject on me when I asked you why you invited me here.  
Hermione was feeling a little bit tipsey after their second shot.

"Alright you caught me. Well isn't it obvious Hermione?" Draco reached across the table and gently put his hand over top of hers.

"I want to date you Granger." Draco blushed when he said this.

"I am really surprised Draco Malfoy. Of all the women…me…it is a bit hard to swallow." Hermione moved her hand from under his.

"I also wanted to ask you to be my partner at the Summer Soltice Festival. I think it will be a lot of fun. They are going to have a competition for adult Wizards. Sort of like the Triwizard tournament but with pairs and only adults can enter. There will also be a Masquerade Ball and a whole lot of other fun things. It's a three day event." Draco ordered Hermione's lunch and ordered himself the same thing as her.

"Yes I know about it. The Ministry has us working overtime. I have been casting charms all week. Protection charms and you name it. They expect a large crowd and ticket sales to the event have nearly sold out."

"You don't have a date already do you? Not that Weasel I hope." Draco again put his hand over hers but this time she did not move it.

"No. Ron is too engrossed in his Pocket Floo thinger ma bob to ask me."Hermione ordered another drink figuring it may calm her nerves.

"Well will you go with me?" Draco suddenly felt like a school boy again. He was never nervous around women but today he was. He couldn't help notice Hermione's delicate curls that framed her face and her beautiful brown eyes with flects of gold in them. He was not prepared for her to turn him down he knew if she did he would be crushed at this point.

"I haven't really thought about it honestly Draco. I ummmm…….I suppose we can go together. "Hermione graciously accepted.

"Wonderful! You just made my day." Draco laughed. They finished their lunch and he walked her back to work. She performed a sobriety charm on herself because she felt to buzzed to go back to work. As he was leaving he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Hermione was smiling ear to ear when she returned to work and she just had to tell someone! She attached a letter to an owl and sent it to Ginny and Harry that she couldn't wait to see them Saturday night, that she HAD to talk to Ginny. She suddenly remembered Ron would be there too and her heart sunk.


	5. The Gathering

Chapter 5- The Gathering

Ron arrived at Hermione's flat to escort her to the dinner party Harry and Ginny had invited them to. He was late as usual and Hermione had been waiting patiently with thoughts of her lunch date with Draco running through her mind. For years when Hermione thought of Draco Malfoy it was blurred with visions of tears over the things he had done to her to hurt her feelings and make her feel small. Now when she thought of Draco Malfoy she saw a beautiful man, his gorgeous face and his tender touch when he held her hand and the way he looked when he laughed. In one day he had managed to wipe away all the pain he had caused her for so many years. She thought she might actually be able to forgive him. Afterall it had been years since all of this happen and time really does heal all wounds…most anyway.

"Hi "Mione, looking beautiful as always," Ron l,eaned over to kiss her but Hermione turned and gave him a cheek instead.

"Hey what's with the snub?" Ron felt something was wrong.

"Not now Ron we are already late."Hermione grabbed her things and turned.

"Shall we?" and with that Hermione held Ron's arm and they apparated to Harry's.

Ginny had a spread fit for kings and queens set out when they arrived.

"Wow Ginny you really went to a lot of trouble, the appetizers look simply marvelous!" Hermione beamed.

"Actually Harry made them. Yeah …he did all of this. My mothers ability to cook apparently did not rub off on me." Ginny said a little frustrated.

"No worries Ginny I can't either. "Hermione said trying to make her feel better that her boyfriend could cook better then she could.

Harry and Ron were already discussing the quidditch finals that were coming up in just a couple of weeks, so Hermione took this opportunity to talk to Ginny.

"Ginny you will never guess who came to see me and asked me out." Hermione was whispering so Harry and Ron would not hear.

Ginny stood anxiously waiting for Hermione to spill the beans. Ginny was a realist. She knew things were not going well with Ron and Hermione and while she loved her brother she was not above siding with Hermione when she could see with her own two eyes how much Ron was taking her for granted these days.

"Draco Malfoy came to see me at work out of the blue and asked me to lunch!"

Apparently her enthusiasm was broadcast a little too loudly because Ron heard it and spun around.

"Did you say Draco Malfoy asked you out on a date? " Ron looked furious.

"Yes Ron not that it's any of your business I was talking to Ginny." Hermione was angry.

"Hermione since when are you keeping thins like this from Ron and I? Harry questioned her looking annoyed himself.

"I don't know Harry it's girl stuff I reckon." Hermione defended herself.

"It's girl stuff? What do you mean? How is it do you think I don't have a right to know about this? Ferret-face asks you out on a date and you don't think this is important enough for you to tell me right away?." Ron was building up to an explosion.

"What gives him the right to hit on my girl Harry?" Harry just nodded agreeingly.

"Will you two gits just shut it already she was talking to me!" Ginny finally piped in.

"Hermione do you want to go in another room so we can discuss this in private." Ginny emphasized the word private when she spoke.

"No Ginny at this point it's out in the open isn't it? I suppose I should tell the whole world at this point."

"Honestly Harry! Can you believe this?" Ron was at near eruption.

"Ron shut up ok let her finish!" Harry tried to calm Ron.

"Well he asked me out to lunch and I accepted and that's about it really." Hermione said cautiously.

"YOU ACCEPTED A DATE WITH MALFOY? ARE YOU TOTALLY MENTAL HERMIONE?" Ron was shouting now.

"No and we had a WONDERFUL TIME RONALD! Hermione was also losing her cool.

"Okay let's just calm down shall we. Every one have a crumpet.." Harry passed the appetizers around to everyone and everyone took one . The room had become very quiet and everyone was eating their appetizer. Ginny was the first one to laugh.

"This is ridiculous look at us all sitting her eating our snacks like kids who just threw sand at each other in the sandbox. This is utterly hilarious! Ginny started laughing hard.

Harry started laughing too but Ron and Hermione continued to eat their food in total silence shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

"These really are really good Harry. If the auror thing doesn't work out you could open your own catering business." Ron said as he finished his crumpet.

"Hermione so on this date with Malfoy did he touch you? "Ron had calmed down bt it didn't take a brain surgeon to see that he bubbling just below the surface.

"Well he held my hand."Hermione said without any guilt in her voice and this made Ron even angrier.

"HE HELD YOUR HAND? HE HELD YOUR HAND?" Is that it? Because I really want to know before I go avada that prick right now!" Ron bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry Harry I know you have neighbors" Ron apologized.

"Look you two just need to calm down and talk this out" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry but I think I really should be going." Hermione picked up her purse and hugged Ginny goodbye.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have these tickets to the Summer Solstice festival. It is being held at Hogwarts this year while it is still summer vacation for the kids. These were my tickets but I don't need them anymore." Hermione handed Harry the tickets for he and Ginny.

"What? You are giving them our tickets now?" Ron asked still furious.

"Ron they were not OUR tickets they were my tickets you never asked me to go." Hermione shouted again.

"I just assumed Hermione…that's what a boyfriend and girlfriend "Mione they don't have to ask to go out it is just assumed that they will!" Ron was pissed.

"That's exactly your problem Ron you assume way too much. I am going with Draco anyways he asked me at lunch yesterday."Hermione said in a snobby kind of voice.

"Well you can't go with Malfoy if he dead now can you? " Ron threatened.

"Ron really just accept it ITS OVER between us. Go tinker with your pocket poo or something."

"Pocket FLOO Hermione and that thing is going to make me rich beyond your wildest dreams! It will make your new boyfriend look like…like….like someone who doesn't have as much money as me!" Ron was furious and Harry motioned to Hermione to leave now so he could do some damage control.

"Thank you Harry and Ginny for a really…well for inviting me over"

"Hermione we should talk, okay, really soon Owl me tomorrow." Ginny said as Hermione left .


	6. Wild Horses

Draco sat down at his desk at home and pulled out a piece of parchment. He wrote:

_Hi Hermione,_

_Thank you for a most wonderful time at lunch on Friday. I haven't had that much fun since I don't remember the last time! I look forward to you accompanying me to the Festival. I was thinking I'd like to see you again before the Festival. Meet me in the park by the Ministry tonight at 9pm? Let me know…_

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco_

_Xoxo_

He attached to his owl's talon and it flew away.

He then pulled out another piece of parchment and scrawled a quick note to Tate.

_Tate,_

_Sorry to bother you on the weekend but I need you find out everything you can about a new product being tested called the "pocket floo" Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is developing it. It could possibly be our next acquisition. Move on it quickly. Let me know what you find._

_Mr. Malfoy_

Hermione received the owl and sent him one back saying she would be delighted to meet him. This sent Hermione into a whirlwind of gushing happiness. So much to do so little time. She hurriedly busied herself finding the right outfit and the right hairdo. Finally after two hours she was ready to go and just in the nick of time for the clock read 8:55pm.

"Okay just calm down Hermione. This is Draco Malfoy why am I getting so nervous." Hermione was talking to herself .

"Why? Because he is a hot attractive single man who could melt any woman." Hermione turned quickly and disappeared from her flat.

Draco was standing with his back against a shade tree in the muggle park outside the Ministry. He looked so handsome in a button down shirt and a pair of jeans. She made her way over to where he stood. When he saw her he started towards her.

"HI Hermione aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You look beautiful." Draco smiled warmly and Hermione melted.

They walked through the park talking and Hermione was pleasantly surprised at how easily their words came. No awkward pauses that one would normally expect on a second date. A band was playing in the park that night and they stopped to listen . Draco put his arm around her as they watched and listened.

"Do you know this song? "Draco asked.

"Yes I do it's a muggle song called Wild Horses." Hermione moved closer into him.

Childhood living, is easy to do.

The things that you wanted, I bought them for you.

Graceless lady, you know who I am.

You know I can't let you, slide through my hands.

And wild horses, couldn't drag me away.

And wild horses, couldn't drag me away.

Draco took her hand and asked her to dance. Hermione looked around noticing they were alone except for the muggle crowd who were engrossed in the song some 50 yards away. She took Draco's hand and he held her in his arms so tightly as he led her around the grass. They swayed and turned and Hermione felt like she was in heaven. The stars were twinkling above and she felt like she was having an out of body experience. He pulled her in closer and she could feel his hard body against her. She let her hands roam over his chest and his arms feeling the curves of his muscular frame. As the song was about to end he dipped her and time seemed to stand still for them. As he dipped her his face went to her neck where he gave her light kisses which continued up her chin and finally to her soft lips where he kissed her lightly repeatedly. He pulled her up and looked deep into her eyes. His piercing gaze made Hermione go weak in the knees. He leaned in and kissed her so deeply, his tongue in her mouth, she sucked on it playfully as they kissed long and hard. Finally they came up for air and the song had ended.

"Wow that was a really good song huh?" Draco smiled.

"The best!" Hermione blushed at saying this. Her defenses were definitely down.

They walked and talked some more and then Hermione told him she had better get going.

"One more kiss before you go? "Draco held his hand to his heart when he said this and Hermione just wanted to scream she was so happy at this moment.

They were standing under a tall Oak tree and Draco was holding one arm on a low branch above them. He took her in the other arm around her waist and pulled her into him roughly and then he kissed her rough and passionately.After a few minutes of this his hand moved to her thigh slightly between her legs. She moaned as he caressed her inner thighs with his hand. His touch sent chills down Hermione's legs. He moved his hand up her thigh ever so slightly and Hermione slightly opened her legs for him . They were kissing ferociously now and Hermione put her hand on Draco's hand as he moved up her skirt. He stopped and looked at her making sure it was okay . She moved his hand up her skirt and he slid his hand inside her panties. She was moist and Draco groaned with excitement as he explored her with his fingers. He was rubbing her softly as his tongue probed her mouth. Hermione reached for the bulge in his pants and unzipped his fly. She could feel his silken underwear and she pushed it aside until she found what she wanted. He was quite a bit larger then what she was used to and she took him in her hand and began stroking him. Draco moaned and continued to rub her faster now. The band began to play a faster song now and the melody hit a chord with them as they came closer and closer to climaxing. Draco was breathing hard and heavy on Hermiones neck as she continued rubbing him. She exploded in a rage of passion and the wetness dripped down his hand as she clutched him tightly now rubbing him faster. He was moaning her name as she reached a fevers pitch and then she dropped to her knees to satisfy him. He was so surprised when he felt her tongue on him and she licked and sucked him, still stroking and caressing him until he exploded like a volcano into her mouth.

"Hermione you blow my mind" Draco wrapped his arms around her both of them tired.

"I can say the same thing about you Draco," she laughed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Draco complimented her.

"Well I don't know it was the first time I'd tried it," Hermione told him shyly.

"I believe you but only because you were always first in our class back in school in everything!" Draco nudged her jokingly.

"I guess I was." They both laughed.

"I don't want to leave you here. You are welcome to come back to my place and stay if you'd like." Draco invited her.

"Maybe another time. I think I want to go home and wash up."

"Well that is your perogitive. When can I see you again?" Draco inquired.

"Well doesn't the Festival start tomorrow? "

"Yes you're right you have me so off balance right the way you blew my mind that I completely forgot about it!"

"Right then. I will see you tomorrow." We are entered in the Tournament you know.

"Together?" Draco asked.

"Yes silly. You do want to don't you?" she asked.

"Of course. I'd be crazy to not want to team up with the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful and by far the smartest witch that ever went to Hogwarts!

They kissed eachother goodbye and parted . Permanent smiles on both their faces as they left each other.


	7. The Wizard Exchange

I own none of the characters or anything. The rights belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 7- The Wizard Exchange

Ron was still fuming at work the next day. George was ignoring his foul mood because he was knee deep in patents on the Pocket Floo. George had lined up several shipments to the Far East and to the Americas. George thought Weasley's Wizard Wheezes should go international and he had come up with the plan to do it. He had talked to a bloke at the Ministry that his father had said was the right man to talk to and they had decided that the best way to go international was to put Weasley Wizard Wheezes on the Wizard Stock Exchange. Once the Pocket Floo came out the shares would go through the roof and they would be able to open up a joke shop on every street corner in every Wizard village from England to the Americas to China and Japan. It was a brilliant idea and one that even delighted Ron as foul as his mood was still.

"You know Ron," George was reading the pamphlet on the upcoming Summer Solstice Festival that Hogsmeade and Hogwarts were hosting.

"Yeah?" Ron was staring blankly out the window of the joke shop.

"I think this may be the perfect place to unveil the Pocket Floo. We could do a big demonstration. It would surely get the Wizarding world's attention. There are witches and wizards from half a dozens countries coming to the event.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Ron said disinterestedly.

"Can you believe she dumped me for Malfoy George?" Ron was indignant again.

"I mean do you think it's the money? He has a lot of it but I'm not exactly hurting for money either. The Joke Shop provides a nice living for me and I was always generous with Hermione." Ron was talking to himself.

"Look Ron are you going to help me or not? I need somebody to contact rthe Ministry and see about getting a booth at the Festival. We should have thought of this weeks ago." George was stocking shelves and glaring at Ron.

"Yeah alright. I spose when this pocket floo takes off you and I will be set and then maybe Hermione will come back to me" This thought seem to knock Ron out of the miserable funk he'd been in for days since the night at Harry Potter's house.

"Good then can we get to work Ron?" George sounded relieved he was actually starting to do some work.

Hermione was brushing her hair and getting ready for work. She had a couple hours worth of work to do and then she would come back home and get ready for the Festival. Thoughts of her magical night with Draco had not left her mind and she smiled into the mirror as she remembered how hot their passion had been. She missed him and she had only left him a few hours ago.

Meanwhile Draco sat in his office rummaging through papers that all required his signature. He was maybe a quarter of the way through the stack when Tate entered his office.

"Good morning." Tate looked aa little scruffy like he had not changed clothes from the night before.

Draco thought he caught a look between Tate and Thelma the office assistant as Tate began to speak.

"I have that information you asked me for." Tate was fixing his tie and tucking his shirt into his pants.

"Good, good let me have it," Draco looked up again at Tate.

"Tate. Weren't you wearing those clothes yesterday? Did you sleep in your office again?" Draco asked inquisitively

"Well yes but it's not what you think. Thelma and I were working and one thing led to another and before I knew it she was on top of me and…."

"Alright stop! I don't want to know any more of your sex romps

"You weren't in my office were you Tate?" Draco sat back in his chair and removed his hands from his desk as if some invisible disease were on it.

"No No. I do say though she is a tom cat!" Tate was excited to tell someone but Draco wanted to hear nothing of it.

"Disgusting Tate. Take the ladies home why don't you. Don't let me catch you at this again the last thing I need is old Rita Skeeter nosing around and starting rumors that Malfoy Enterprises condones sex on the company dollar.

"Yeah well sorry it won't happen again. Now where were we?" Tate had lost his train of thought.

"The information you were going to give me?" Draco was growing weary.

'Oh yes , sorry 'bout that! I found out that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is going to be going public with their stock tonight. I don't know anything about this Pocket Floo you mentioned, but I am still working on it. The shares are worth nothing though. Small potatoes. Draco. Not the sort of revenue generated to even be worth us looking at it right now." Tate was pacing about.

"Thanks Tate. I want you to buy up all of the stock as soon as it hits the Wizards Exchange." Draco closed his briefcase and stood up.

"Didn't you hear me Draco? Small potatoes it's a waste of time." Tate was perplexed as to why Draco wanted to buy this small insignificant company.

"This is why my name graces the front of this building. You have to have vision Tate. I have it on good authority that this small potatoes business you claim it to be is going to be BIG and very quickly. Now buy up all their stock and contact me when it's done and don't bother me until you have done it." Draco grabbed his coat and hat to leave.

"Okay sir it will be done. Are you leaving now, because I have some other things that need your attention." Tate was blocking Draco from the door.

"Yes I have some shopping to do for my date tonight. I won't be back in for another three or four days, I'll be attending the Festival with Ms Granger and will be staying at Hogwarts. Send an owl when the stock had been purchased." Draco started out the door.

"Oh and keep your dick in your pants Tate. And go get a shower good grief!" Draco turned and left Malfoy Enterprises.

Draco went to Diagon Alley where he purchased the most beautiful earrings he had ever laid his eyes on and a matching locket that he had engraved for Hermione.

"These will look beautiful on Hermione." Draco could think of nothing but his beautiful Hermione and how she had taken his breath away the night before. He was excited that he would spend three days with her at the Festival. It was sure to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship, one that he needed and wanted more then anything at this moment.

As he walked he thought of her stimulating touch and he felt a twinge of excitement rise within him. He wanted their first time to be as magical as what they had experienced in the park. Draco had finally, after so many years, found that special woman. She was asmart as she was beautiful and he couldn't for the life of himself figure out why he had tormented her so through all their years in school at Hogwarts. He rationalized it as being his own immaturity and his lack of understanding what all the feelings he was having at the time meant. He had to make it up to her. He had to make up for all the nastiness he showed her in the past.

Harry and Ginny had packed up their tent and all the necessary supplies and had left early for the Summer Solstice Festival. They wanted to get a good spot to lay their tent and thought it would be nice to do a little camping before the festivities began. They worried about Ron and had asked him to join them but he had declined saying that he would be there later with George and that he and George would be entering the tournament for adult witches and wizards as a team together. Harry and Ginny had already entered their names together. It had amused Harry and Ginny both that a bookie was taking bets on who would win. Apparently Harry and Ginny were 2 to 1 favorites to win, something that made Ginny nervous. She was used to the all the whispers and all the attention, after all she was dating the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived but at times she still felt it overwhelming and she knew now that all eyes would be on them to win and she did not want to let Harry down. Harry, of course had set her mind at ease and told her to just have fun, that's what it's all about and that he didn't care if they came in dead last as long as Ginny was by her side. Ginny loved Harry with everything inside her and had hoped that this Festival would be the perfect chance for she and Harry to become even closer with each other. Lately all they had done is argue over the Ron and Hermione break up, and over Hermione's new choice of suitors, Draco Malfoy. Ginny was secretly glad her brother Ron decided not to join them.


	8. Masquerades

I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with Harry Potter universe. I own nothing.

Chapter 8- By the Fire of the Moonlit Night

"Oh he's early!" Hermione hurried to the door to meet her date for the first night of the Festival.

"Hello Draco. Come in come in. I just have gather a few things and I will be ready to go." Hermione let him in and started to leave to get her things but he stopped her.

Draco grabbed her arm rather roughly and pulled her in close and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione felt her knees go weak again and he wrapped both arms around her as he kissed her deeply. Hermione was not used to such a forceful man. Ron had always been very gentle with her and was always shy about kissing her but Draco was the exact opposite of Ron in every way she could think of.

"Mmm…you taste good," Hermione licked her lips after they broke apart.

"As do you my dear.." Draco kissed her lightly by her ear and twirled his finger in her loose curls.

"Well I just have a few things to grab and then we can go." Hermione did not want to stay in her flat. She lived very modestly and she was sure this was not the case with Draco. It wasn't that she was embarrassed as much as she just wanted certain things in her life to be private.

"Shall we then?" Hermione set off out the door and Draco grabbed her bags as they exited the flat.

"Do you want to go by broomstick?" Draco asked her as he held up his broom. A state of the art Firebolt, a newer model then the firebolt Harry had.

"Oh not today if you don't mind. Generally speaking, I don't fly by broomstick anymore. Actually ever. Yes I never fly by broom."Hermione had decied it was better to just tell him the truth that she absolutely hated flying period.

"I'm very good you know. I won't let anything happen to you? But if you prefer…." Draco reached his hand out to her for her to join him. "We can apparrate instead."

"I took the liberty of booking us two rooms at the Hogsmeade. I hope you don't mind. "

"Very thoughtful of you Hermione smiled."

"They are adjoining rooms." And with that Draco spun in place and the next thing they knew they were standing in Hogsmeade.

They checked into the new luxury hotel The Ritz Witch and Wizard Suites and were immediately escorted to the penthouse suite with a goregeous view of the train station and Hogwarts in the distance.

"Do you own this place too?" Hermione said joking with Draco.

"Yes actually I do." Draco turned and smiled.

"Merlins beard I was joking Draco! Is there anything you don't own?" Hermione had plopped down on the softest bed she had ever felt.

"Well…I don't own your ex boyfriends joke shop…….yet," and Hermione laughed hard at this, assuming of course that he was kidding.

Draco sat down next to her on the bed.

"My room is right there through those doors." He pointed to a set of double doors across from the parlor in Hermione's room.

"Well good to know but I had hoped that you could spend SOME of your time in here too you know," Hermione flirted with Draco.

With that Draco leaned over her and kissed her passionately. Hermione held his face in her hands and kissed him long and deeply. As they kissed Draco moved his leg over hers and postioned himself between her legs. His fingers caressed her belly under her shirt and she was running her hands up his back. He leaned up and pulled his shirt off and then began unbuttoning Hermione's shirt with his teeth until her blouse fell open all the way. Hermione moaned quietly as he took her nipple in his mouth and began to gently suck, rolling the nipple around lightly between his teeth. He was grinding himself against her most sensitive area and Hermione thought she would climax very soon if he kept this up. When she could take no more she spoke..

"Draco make love to me.." Hermione whispered in his ear as he sucked on her neck, his hot breath driving her wild.

He looked up and smiled. "You want me don't you Granger?" he had a devious smile on his face.

"Oh…yes…very much so" Hermione moaned as he continued grinding himself into her through their pants.

With that he sat up and gently pulled her pants off revealing her white lace panties, to which Draco moaned when he saw them. He pulled her panties roughly now and buried his face in her heaving wetness.

"Oh!" Hermione cried out. She had not been expecting this. His tongue slid around her and then he began to suck her as his tongue moved back and forth over her clit. She was moaning and writhing in the bed and finally Draco pulled his own pants off and plunged his hard self into her anxiously awaiting body. He let out a groan of pleasure as he penetrated her, at first gentle and slow but now faster and deeper.

"OH Granger…god.oh…" He was pumping her hard and Hermione's head was starting to bang the top of the headboard so he stopped and put a pillow between her head and headboard and then slammed himself back into her hard. She moaned once and then exploded on him. Her warm fluids dripped over his throbbing cock and Draco let out a yell as he came inside her. He collapsed on Hermione their bodies glistening in the sunlight that escaped through the curtains of the suite.

"That was amazing…you are amazing.." she whispered as she lightly kissed his forehead.

"I think you are the amazing one…That surpassed everything I could have anticipated Hermione," and Draco fell asleep in her arms.

They awoke later, hungry and ordered room service.

"I liked how you called me Granger while we were making love," Hermione said nonchalantly.

Draco looked embarrassed. He was obviously a guy who was dirty in the bedroom but conservative by the light of day Hermione had concluded.

"You like that do you? I'll have to remember that" he winked at Hermione as he pulled the tray the bus boy had brought into the room.

"Sweets for my sweet." Draco opened the lid of the plates on the tray to reveal strawberries and chocolates and a variety of cakes and pastries and then a big fat juicy steak with a baked potato were on the side.

"My lord if I eat all of this I will be so fat I won't be able to move!" Hermione said as she took a bite of strawberries dipped in chocolate and fed Draco one.

"This is perfect Draco! I could not ask for a better day then being here with you." Hermione was happier then she had been in a long, long time.

"I agree my dear, maybe someday it will be more permanent." And with this Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson.

In the lobby of the hotel a snooty uppercalss lady with 15 different suit cases had checked in and was hollering at the door man to hurry up and get her things. When her room was not ready she slapped the desk clerk and then proceeded to ask for the manager.

"Do you know who I am? Do you!? She screamed as her voice echoed through the hotel.

"I am Mr Malfoy's girlfriend Pansy Parkinson and you my friend will be FIRED when he hears of this!" She pulled her compact out to check her facel. Her make up was so thick it looked like she was wearing a mask.

"I'm sorry Ms Parkinson Mr Malfoy is here right now but he did not mention that you were arriving otherwise……" Pansy cut him off in mid sentence.

"He's here? Well don't just stand there bring my things and take me to his room you incompetent git!" Pansy made her way to the elevator.

The front desk clerk took Pansy to the room but mouthed to his assistant to call Mr. Malfoy in room 511 and let him know she was on her way up.

"Right thank you.." Draco hung up the phone.

"Hermione somebody is coming up and I need to get rid of them. You stay here and I will get rid of them and be back in a flash my sweet." Draco left the room wearing only a pair of boxers and a robe as Hermione continued to eat the feast before her.

"What are you doing here?" Draco sounded mad.

"Draco is that any way to greet your fiancé?" Pansy kissed him on the cheek.

"You are not my fiancé Pansy we broke up over a year ago." Draco had obviously been through this whole song and dance before with her.

"Oh Draco give me some sweetness honey doodle. Little kiss for Pansy please." She was speaking in a stupid voice one that Draco absolutely despised.

"No, now you have to leave." Draco had had enough.

Just them Hermione , after eating a spicey Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans

Sneezed and then immediately covered her face as if she had done something wrong.

"What was that Draco? " and with that Pansy began walking around the suite trying to find where the sound had come from.

"Is somebody here Draco?" she burst through the double doors to see Hermione sitting on the bed with only her bra and panties on.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in bed with my fiancé?" Pansy screamed at Hermione.

Draco was standing behind Pansy with a look of apology on his face.

"She's not my finance Hermione, we broke up over a year ago." Draco explained.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Potter's friend? The little Gryffindor slut? The MUDBLOOD" Pansy asked her voice raised as she spoke.

Hermione looked down and tears began to stream down her face. This was school allover again. Who was she kidding, she didn't belong with these people, these purebloods and she would never be accepted.

Draco through Pansy out of the room forcefully and slammed the door in her face. Pansy had tripped over one of her heels and landed on her arse on the floor.

Hermione ran to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Draco pounded on the door for her to let him in he had to explain.

Finally after fifteen minutes of crying her eyes out Hermione exited the bathroom.

"Draco I don't blame you alright? But we are crazy to think that I can ever be a part of your world. I don't live like this Draco" Hermione motioned around to the room and the food and all of it.

"I'm a mudblood and you are a pureblood and no matter what we tell ourselves I will always be that and will always feel like you think I am not good enough because of people like Pansy Parkinson." Hermione began to gather her things to leave.

"Hermione don't leave. We can work through this. Mudblood,Pureblood it makes no difference. My father was wrong to teach me such things I know that now. I have many many muggle borns working for me at Malfoy Enterprises, I don't discriminate and I don't care! You have to believe me it doesn't matter my dear." Draco pleaded with her.

"Draco I have to go. Harry and Ginny are pitching a tent, I will just stay with them. We can talk more tomorrow I need to think." And Hermione left Draco with his head on his knees holding his head in the room alone and shut the door.


	9. A Magical Ride

I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 9- A Magical Ride

Harry and Ginny were enjoying the bonfire party that night when Hermione has strode into their campsite with tears rolling down her face and asked if she could bunk with them . Ginny had taken Hermione into the tent to console her.

"What happened "Mione? Did he hurt you?" Ginny asked as Hermione broke down in a fit of sobs.

"Oh Ginny! Everything was so perfect, so right and then she ruined it all!" Hermione looked a mess and spoke through big crocodile tears.

After an agonizing ten minutes Ginny was finally able to get the full story out of Hermione and hugged her and told her it would be alright. Harry came in to see if he could help but Ginny looked at him in such a way that told him he should go so he did.

Harry was stoking the campfire and watching the crowds in the distance who were enjoying the Bonfire. A band was playing in the distance and adults were singing and dancing and enjoying a few adult beverages. The party was beginning to get loud.

"There you are. I've been looking for you guys for half an hour."Ron had approached the camp site and had sat down next to Harry.

"Hey, Ron, enjoying the party?" Harry asked.

"No, not really, been working actually. George got us a booth and we have already lined up about 20 orders for the Pocket Floo." Ron was glancing into the tent when he thought he heard Hermione's voice.

"That's great Ron, come on why don't you show me the booth," Harry wanted to get Ron out of there before he found Hermione.

"Harry you wouldn't be trying to get rid of me because Hermione's in the tent now would you?" Ron put Harry on the spot.

"Look Ron she's upset let Ginny be alone with her." Harry pulled Ron's arm in the direction towards the party.

"Well wait a second is she upset? Why? What did that ferret-faced prick do to her?" Ron pushed his way into the tent.

Hermione looked up, wiping the tears away from her face to see Ron standing in front of her.

"Hi Ronald. Pleasant day out isn't it?" She smiled, trying to hide her mood.

"Yeah. Hermione what's wrong?" Ron knelt down next to Hermione.

"OH Ron I think I made a big mistake when I broke up with you." Hermione reached her arms up around Ron's neck. Ron was safety to Hermione and Ron was someone she knew would never hurt her. He would never hurt her and he would always love her and he would take care of her.

Ron looked thoroughly confused but wrapped his arms around Hermione as she sank her head into his chest.

"Hermione I don't know what happened but I am glad to have you back." Ron kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I forgive you for dumping me for the ferret. " Ron had made a serious mistake in saying this to Hermione.

"Oh you rat get out! You forgive me? You forgive me? What about all the months you ignored me? What about the dates you stood me up on? GET OUT! " Hermione shoved him away and fell back down on the cot crying.

Ginny escorted Ron out of the tent and told him she was upset and maybe she would calm down later and he could talk to her. Then she returned to the tent and tried to convince Hermione to join the party.

"Come on it will do you good. It will be fun!" Ginny did her best job of convincing Hermione to come with them.

"Yeah I'll be along in a few I want to fix my hair and make up I know I look a mess right now." Hermione began brushing her chestnut brown hair.

Harry and Ginny and Ron made their way to the party. Witches and Wizards were everywhere. An enormous bonfire blazed in the middle of the party that every so often would produce different colored flames and fireworks, from an enchantment that had been placed on it. It was truly beautiful and Harry and Ginny stopped to watch it for a minute.

Draco Malfoy had spotted Harry and Ginny and made his way over to them.

"Evening, Potter." He extended his hand to shake but Harry just stood there shooting daggers at him with his eyes. Draco nodded to Ginny who turned away form his gaze when their eyes met.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said in a cold manner.

"I was hoping you'd seen Hermione," Draco asked.

"I've seen her Malfoy. Now buzz off" Harry shot back at him.

"Look I don't know what she told you, but I really want to make things right, so if you could just point me in the right direction.." Draco hated having to grovel, to Potter nonetheless, but he had searched the area twice and come up short on finding Hermione.

"Like I said …GET LOST Malfoy," Harry walked away with Ginny following behind. Just then Ginny, the forever optimist, turned around and pointed towards their campsite. Malfoy pointed where he thought she was leading him and Ginny nodded her head yes. Malfoy had mouthed a "thanks," to Ginny who smiled and walked on catching up with Harry.

An owl landed on Draco's shoulder carrying a parchment. He plucked the letter from the bird and read it.

_To Draco,_

_It's done. Malfoy Enterprises now owns controlling interest in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The stock was really cheap. Like I said it isn't worth anything._

_Tate_

Draco crumpled up the letter threw it into the air and zapped it with his wand. The letter burst into flames and was gone.

Just then he saw Hermione leave the tent. When she saw him she turned around and walked quickly in the opposite direction.

"Hermione please stop I just want to talk." Draco followed her picking up his pace, which only made Hermione pick up her pace. He followed her calling out to her but she kept going faster and faster until he had found himself inside the Forbidden Forrest. Finally he caught her.

"Hermione, why are you running from me? "Draco had sweat above his brow but was not panting as Hermione was.

"You know where we are don't you? This is the Forbidden Forrest. At least we are alone" Draco said looking up at the trees above him.

"Look I want to be alone ok. "Hermione brushed him off.

"No" Draco's voice became stern. It turned Hermione on to hear him be so blunt with her. Ron had never talked to her this way.

"No. You will talk to me right now and we will talk until I am satisfied everything has been said and then you can go if you want to." Hermione looked like she did their third year when she had slapped Draco for being a no good prick. This turned Draco on but he didn't show it.

"Right then TALK!" Hermione had her arms crossed.

Just then something moved in the trees and both of them became aware of it.

"Come on. I think we are being watched." Draco grabbed Hermiones hand and headed through the trees deeper and deeper into the forest.

They finally stopped running when they felt it finally safe.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno really but I didn't want to stay and find out." Draco was scouting the area making sure nothing else was around.

"Look Hermione…..Granger…..I want us to work our problems out when something happens. I grew up in a house where what my father said went and I vowed to never live my life that way again. I spent years never addressing the simplest of problems and in return I treated people like………shit. I treated you like shit. I am not going to say that I am nice all of the time but I do live my life differently now." Draco finished and Hermione stood in silence thinking.

"You have changed. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'd have fallen in love with Draco Malfoy." Hermione realized what she had said the second it had crossed her lips and she bit her lip hoping he didn't hear it.

"You love me? " Draco now approached her and held her arms in his hands.

"What difference does it make? There will always be Pansy Parkinson's in the Wizarding world. We can't be together, don't you see?" Hermione's

face was wet with tears again.

Draco took her in his arms and held her tight. She could feel his hard pecks against her and she longed to touch him, to hold him, to make love to him again.

"My world stands still when I'm with you Hermione," Draco buried his face into her hair.

"I love you too.." Draco wiped tears from his own eyes with his index finger and his thumb and hoped Hermione did not see it. It wasn't like him at all to care about someone as much as he was finding he cared for Hermione.

Hermione looked up into his beautiful piercing gray eyes and kissed him like she'd never kissed anybody before. She loved him and he loved her and the emotion welling inside her was bursting from her very being. He held her close and they kissed so deeply that Hermione felt herself becoming aroused again.

"Do you want to start over? Come back to the hotel and let me show you how much I love you." Draco picked her up in his arms and started walking out of the forest. Hermione was kissing his neck and giggling under her breath at the sweet mutterings Draco made as they walked through the woods. Suddenly something landed in the forest only a few feet in front of them but was covered in a thicket of trees.

"What was that?" Hermione asked as Draco gently set her down on the forest floor.

Draco had run ahead to see what it was and then he called for Hermione to come, she had to see this.

"What is it?" Hermione looked and saw the most beautiful unicorn she had ever seen standing in the thicket eating some grass.

"I wonder if she will let use ride her," Draco made his way slowly to the unicorn making small movements in order not to scare the beautiful creature.

"I dunno, Draco. Remember Buckbeak and what happened? I'm not sure if you should….." but Draco was already petting the animal gently as it ate.

"Come on its ok Granger" Draco motioned her over.

Hermione pet the unicorn and then Draco boosted her up on the wild beasts back carefully as not to startle her as she ate. Then Draco climbed on and gave the unicorn a gentle kick and it took off.

"Oh I don't about this Draco I don't really like to fly" Hermione clung on for dear life but Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and told her he had her, he wouldn't let her fall.

They flew far and wide on the unicorn with Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione tightly she let go and made wings of her arms and felt the cool summer breeze lift her up. She was surely in heaven now. Draco kissed her neck as they flew through the air and over the party down below. The unicorn eventually landed and Draco and Hermione dismounted.

"That was so wild that was crazy!" Hermione was all a glow and beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh come on I want to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny all about it." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and led the way.


	10. The Weird Sisters

I don't own anything as Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. :P

Chapter 10- The Weird Sisters

"I do want you Draco Malfoy. I want to make love to you all night long until you can't stand the sight of me. That was so exhilarating! I love unicorns!" Hermione was on cloud nine as she guided Draco, hand in hand, through the crowds of witches and wizards dancing under the moonlight. The Weird Sisters had been hired to play and Hermione hummed to a familiar tune as they walked towards Harry and Ginny.

"We won't stay long Draco. I know this could be a little unpleasant, so I apology now for anything Harry might say." They had reached the clearing where Harry and Ginny were holding each other swaying gently to the music. Ron was nowhere to be seen and this comforted Hermione a great deal because she just was not up for a pissing match between Draco and Ron tonight.

"Harry, Ginny you remember Draco." Hermione made her pleasantries and proceeded to tell them all about their marvelous unicorn ride through the forest, while Harry just grumbled and growled at the sight of Malfoy.

The Weird Sisters had taken a break between sets and the four of them watched as Ron and George made their way up onto the stage. It was time to officially unveil the Pocket Floo.

Hermione watched their presentation disinterested as she had seen it all before at the Weasley's, but she wanted to be supportive of her friends, so she clapped appropriately. Draco, however, looked very interested to see this and was paying great attention as they demonstrated their product to the hoards of witches and wizards that looked on in amazement. After the demonstration had concluded the Weird Sisters took the stage once again and they watched as George and Ron handed them all a pocket floo, and then the music began.

The lead singer flipped the shiny glass pyramid into the air and a wicked looking fireplace appeared with snakes and bats all flying around it and then she suddenly disappeared. The crowd went silent and all eyes looked on in wonderment as to where she had gone. She suddenly appeared with the fireplace glowing behind her but this time she was on top of the tall speaker system. The next Weird sister did the same thing and she appeared on the other side of the stage. This went on with flashes of light and the band members popping in and out allover the place. The crowd went wild with excitement as the frenzy of their popping in and out and music that got louder and faster until finally they all disappeared with a big BAN and reappeared on top of the stage some fifty feet up in the air where they took their bows and then the lights went out.

"Wow that was spectacular!" Harry screamed to the others who were standing there in total awe! Everyone in the crowd was cheering and clapping wildly. The line at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes booth was now at least a mile long with every with and wizard there clamoring to get the new Pocket Floo. Ron had taken the stage and got on the microphone to announce that everyone should wait patiently in line, that they had more then enough to go around. Nobody had ever seen a frenzy like this, and Hermione wondered if a riot might break out if they did run out of stock.

"Draco I want to go congratulate Ron on his victory. I'd be a poor friend if I didn't. He may not be the man of my heart but he is my best mate and I do love him in that regard." Hermione was holding Draco's hand as she spoke. He just nodded in approval.

"I will be right back don't you go anywhere." Hermione smiled as she made her way over to Ron who was taking money and handing out merchandise faster then his poor hands could move.

"Accio Amora" Hermione had cast a spell on the boxes containing the pocket Floo's. They now unpacked themselves from the boxes and formed a nice stack next to Ron and George.

"Thank you Hermione you're a lifesaver!" Ron and George said in unison. Ron was becoming more and more like George every day and it astounded Hermione.

"I just wanted to congratulate you both on a job well done. That was fantastic Ron the lights show and the Weird Sisters. How did you get them to do it?" Hermione was now helping them pass out the Floo's while she spoke.

"Well we just told them we would give them free pocket Floo's for them and their families and they jumped at the chance. They want to use them in all of their shows now. Can you believe it Hermione? They are doing a world tour!"

"We're going to be rich!" Both Ron and George said in unison again.

"I am so proud of you Ronald Weasley." With that she kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye and she would see them tomorrow for the Tournament.

"Bye "Mione, love ya" Ron waved to Hermione. Things with Ron seemed to be going swimmingly well.

Hermione was feeling on top of the world as she strolled back to her waiting boy friend that is, until she saw Pansy Parkinson making her way over to Harry and Ginny and Draco.

Pansy was wearing an emerald green cloak with a Slytherin snake on the back of it and her face was once again masked in thick make up, most likely to cover up the zits that they never quite got rid of once puberty was over. It disgusted her that Draco could ever date this vile venomous cow yet alone be engaged to her but Hermione had had her share of frogs as well so she let it go.

"My dear Draco, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you standing here with these filthy mudbloods and blood traitors. She thumbed her nose at Ginny when she said this. I thought surely that must not be Draco Malfoy, for he has better taste then that for sure. He did choose me therefore he must!" Pansy was so full of herself and it was sickening.

"Yes Mr Malfoy why are you standing here with us? Don't you have innocent muggles to torture or something better to do then stand here with us muggle lovers and mudbloods." Harry said mocking Pansy and all that their pureblood ideals stood for.

"Pansy, piss off now!" Draco snapped at her.

"Oh what's the matter honey doodle, you prefer to be slumming it with the mudblood?" pansy was really getting to Draco now he was furious inside but before he had a chance to react something else happened first.

"Where is that little slutty mudblood of yours anyways Draco dear?. " Pansy turned around and met Hermione's fist square in the nose. Hermione had heard this and the fury inside her could be contained no longer. She busted her right in the nose and she saw blood squirt out as Pansy fell back into Draco, who politely stepped back, and let her fall to the ground.

"Were we going back to the hotel then Draco? " Hermione said straigtening her hair and trying to act the prim and proper witch that she was.

Draco burst into laughter as did Ginny and Harry. Pansy lay on the ground sobbing and moaning about her nose.

"Oh get up you vile wretched venomous warthog!" Hermione was standing over Pansy looking down at her.

"You broke my nose!" Pansy regained her balance and was standing now.

"I should have told you about her left hook Pansy. She's a slugger for sure." Draco laughed, remembering the time he had taken one from Hermione.

"Maybe it will be an improvement. Now listen here and listen good. You will not speak to me or my friends ever again. You will quit persisting to throw yourself at my boyfriend and you will learn to speak to people of all breeds with respect ! Hermione walked away at this.

"You know she isn't going to listen?" Draco said as he put his arm around Hermione and led her through the crowd.

"I know but it felt good saying it." Hermione smiled.

"Is your hand alright?" Draco held it and kissed it.

"Any pain I am feeling right now was well worth it." Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco on the cheek as they made their way back to Hogsmeade.


	11. Interlude

I own nothing. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and all of its characters.

Chapter 11- Interlude

Draco and Hermione arrived back at their suite and Draco performed a healing charm on Hermione's throbbing hand. He had to convince her to let him do it because she wanted to wear the pain as a badge of honor for standing up to racist bigot pigs like Pansy Parkinson, but finally Draco had convinced her that she might need that hand tonight so she held it out for him to heal.

"You were so sexy back there at the bonfire tonight." Draco made a sexy tongue gesture at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I think I fancy a shower. You too?" Hermione dropped her pants onto the floor followed by her shirt and stood there in her red lacey bra and panties.

"MMMM…Right behind you my sweet," Draco walked towards the bathroom dropping his clothes in a trail as he followed Hermione who had already started the shower. Steam filled the bathroom. Draco conjured some candles and lit them around the sink and then cut the lights out and joined Hermione in the shower. Her body was wet. Rivulets of water cascaded down her back and down her butt as he admired her feminine form from behind. He stepped forward and ran his hands up her back to her neck and moved in closer. She moaned as he touched her feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck she turned and kissed his face. The hot water was beating down on them as Draco turned her around to face him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his lips eventually sucking on his lower lip as he caressed her breasts gently. She ran her hands down his hard lean body taking his hardness in her hand. She stroked him slowly feeling his entire length in her hand. Just like on their first night Draco was feeling her wetness and moving his hand in such a pleasing way that Hermione's whole body felt alive and aroused. He shoved his tongue deep in her mouth and she sucked on it while moaning into his mouth. Draco was kissing her neck as he moved around behind her his hand still massaging her below. He bent her over slightly and began rubbing his cock up and down on her slit driving Hermione wild and then without warning slid himself into her so deeply that she let out a quick cry. He stopped for a moment to ask her if it was too much for her and she replied,"NO give it to me now." With that he pushed harder into her giving her his entire length. His hands were firmly planted on her arse as he pumped her harder and faster, slowing down every now and then to prolong the experience. He reached around and fondled her most sensitive area as he banged her hard from behind. Hermione was moaning loudly and Draco was groaning feeling her wetness engulf his cock. In one heavenly moment they both climaxed bringing their love making to an intensity that neither were prepared for. They screamed so loudly that it had surely awakened anyone within two floors earshot. He came hard inside her, their juices mixing together as Hermione slumped down in the shower. Draco leaned down, bracing himself against the shower wall with one hand pulling her up to face him.

"God you are beautiful. I love you Granger." He turned the shower off and they went to bed and slept like babies, intertwined together so you could not tell where one body stopped and the other started.


	12. The Tournament

I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter universe that belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 12- The Tournament.

Draco opened his eyes; the sunlight was peaking through the curtains of their suite. Hermione was still asleep next him. He playfully twisted the loose curls of her hair in his fingers and just enjoyed watching Hermione sleep. She looked so beautiful like an angel in his bed next to him. How had he gotten this lucky in love. Hermione snorted rather loudly and then slowly opened her eyes. Draco was staring at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Morning." She said, as her eyes came into focus and she noticed him staring with a big grin on his face.

"What are you looking at? Do I have a booger in my nose?" she covered her face with her hand.

Draco laughed hard at this, "No Granger, no bogeys."

"Then what were you staring at?" Hermione sat up and playfully hit him with the pillow.

"What am I not allowed to stare at the woman I love?" Draco made a quick recovery.

"And that's all?" Hermione probed.

"Well that and you snore." Draco put his hands up to block the pillow that was coming his way.

"I do NOT snore!" Hermione protested.

"You do, my sweet, but its cute and it doesn't bother me, I sleep like a rock." Draco was holding her arms just in case she tried to swing the pillow one last time.

"Oh you.." Hermione flung her leg over him straddling him and pushed his hands back over his head pinning him.

"Laugh at the girl who snores. Is that how it is." Hermione giggled.

"Well I think I may have to tickle you Draco Malfoy" with that Hermione released one of his hands and tickled his sides until he had to take control.

"Now it's my turn Granger." Draco flipped her over in one quick move and now he was on top of her. He tickled her sides and her armpits and then grabbed one of her legs and brought it up and tickled her foot. Hermione was laughing so hard she started snorting and that just encouraged Draco more. She finally yelled stop several times and he ceased with the tickle torture then rolling around on the bed kissing and laughing with each other.

"Is this what I have to look forward to waking up with you in my bed?" Hermione joked.

"Mmmhmm Ms Malfoy..er…I mean Ms. Granger." Draco had accidentally on purpose said this and Hermione blushed in his arms.

"Do you think we should get up and get ready? The Tournament starts this morning and we don't want to be late." Hermione was starting out of bed.

"Whatever the lady wants she shall have," and with that, Draco got up as well.

They ate breakfast in the room and then made their way through Hogsmeade and on to Hogwarts. When they arrived they noticed many pairs with numbers on their backs. Oliver Wood was here with his wife Katie Bell. Vincent Crabbe was also there with his wife, a beefy woman who looked just like Crabbe. Neville Longbottom was dating Luna Lovegood and they were there to compete as well, along with Harry and Ginny.

"Good morning Harry…Ginny. It's a wonderful day isn't it?" Hermione could not hide her happiness. Ginny had pulled her aside and told her she was happy they had patched things up and she wanted to hear all about it later, but that she better tone it down before Ron came over and Hermione agreed.

"Where's your ferret?" Harry had asked.

"Draco….is registering us for the tournament. Hermione retorted.

"Hermione I respect that you can date whomever you choose but pairing up with Draco Malfoy seems just wrong." Harry sounded indignant.

Ginny slapped Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow, that really hurt you know." Harry whined.

"It was supposed to that was really rude Harry." Ginny snapped.

"Your right Ginny. I'm sorry Hermione. Good luck to the both of you's."

"Much better." Ginny smiled and cracked a joke about how to keep a man in line.

"We are going to win though, you don't stand a chance especially with that git." With that Harry took off on his broomstick so Ginny couldn't swipe at him again.

"Here we are number 22." Draco had returned and was pinning a number on Hermione's robes along with his own.

"So what do we know about the competition?" Hermione always liked to be prepared.

"Well it's all very hush hush but rumor is it's an obstacle course." Interesting, Hermione thought to herself.

The crowds of paired Wizards and witches lined up at the starting line and the Minister of Magic stood up and said a few words and then they were released into the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts and the race had begun!

The first part was by broomstick. They had to navigate through the center of several large hoops. The hoops were large but the problem arose when you needed to find the proper spell to allow you to pass through, otherwise you would be hurt. Crabbe and his wife had tried an unsuccessful spell on the first hoop and when they got it wrong they were zapped like bugs in a bug zapper and fell off their broomsticks. The trick, as Hermione figured out very quickly after watching Crabbe and his wife fail the first hoop was to see what happened to those who failed and then cast the counter spell. Hermione was very good at counter curses so they had successfully made it through the first hoop.

Draco rode shotgun as he was the far superior flyer and Hermione cast the counter curses.

"One down nine more to go" Draco called back to her. Hermione hated flying but her ride on the unicorn the day before had made her a little less uneasy and then she also just tried not to think about it.

The next hoop, which Oliver Wood and his wife Katie Bell approached had a ring of fire around it but when they tried to pass through it the hoop became elastic and shot them back fast in the direction in which they had come.

"Duck Granger," Draco yelled as Oliver and Katie came hurtling towards them at lightening speeds.

"Fly through I know the charm!" Hermione yelled to Draco who leaned down on the broom to get some speed. They passed through unharmed. Only two teams were even close to them. Harry and Ginny were keeping pace and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who had paired up as their wives were both pregnant at the time, were not far behind. Out of nowhere Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle were hard on their heels.

Pansy was cackling as Goyle moved in close to Draco and Hermione.

"Hello mudblood bitch!" and with that she directed her wand at Hermione and shouted "Crucio!"

The spell just barely missed Hermione. Draco was furious, and he slammed their broom into Goyle and Pansy's broomstick and started punching Goyle as hard as he could, finally knocking him from the broom. Goyle fell and now only Pansy remained.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco sounded worried.

"I'm okay Draco, she has lousy aim."

"Thank god. I am going to take this next hoop all the way and then pull out at the last second. I think Pansy will fall for it. Just hold on tight." Draco called back to Hermione, who wrapped her arms so tight around Draco's waist he could hardly breathe.

He barreled towards the hoop at full speed and Pansy was still on their tail shouting curses at Hermione that all just missed her. The hoop was very close now and just as planned Draco pulled up at the very last second. Hermione could see the hoop only inches from them as they flew high and did a complete circle in the air turning them upside down. Pansy flew smack into the hoop and this one shot her down what looked to be a black hole, she had disappeared out of sight. Hermione thought hard on which spell to use and when she got it she told Draco to make a run for it.

Harry and Ginny had been circling this particular hoop unable to find the right counter curse to release it from its enchantment and fly through. Hermione got it right and Draco and Hermione passed through. As they passed through so did Harry and Ginny. It was brilliant really, they used Hermione's intelligence to get them through. Some could say it was cheating but in a competition like this there were no rules except get through to the end of the course and cross the finish line and win.

They approached the last hoop finally and Draco and Harry were flying neck in neck. Hermione and Ginny both hit the correct spell and the enchantment disappeared. It was now all on Harry and Draco as it was all flying from here on out. The course was hard with many trees to maneuver and drop offs and tunnels and Draco flew like the wind. Harry was just in front of him until the last turn, when he had taken it too wide. This was Draco's chance to overtake him and win. The finish line was so close he and Hermione could see victory and then it happened….

Ron and George were standing a short distance from the finish line and it all happened in slow motion. Hermione saw Ron take his wand out and point it towards Draco. She looked at Draco who had not seen it, his eyes were focused on the finish line. Hermione heard herself shouting..

"No..!" but it was too late as Ron yelled.

"Petrificus Totallus!" the curse had shot out from Ron's wand and hit Draco square in the chest. He was immediately frozen and as he fell Hermione watched the broomstick lose control and she crashed headfirst into the wall next to the finish line. Just then Harry and Ginny crossed the finish line with cheers from the crowd!

"Potter has done it again! I bet nobody would have guessed that." The announcer was chuckling.

"Hermione, Hermione are you alright?" Ron was standing over her when she came to.


	13. The Brawl

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. She felt pain rip through her side. Ron was hovering over her.

"I'm so sorry I just meant to get Malfoy," Ron was helping her to her feet.

"Draco!" Hermione ran up the quidditch pitch to where Draco's petrified body lay.

Hermione quickly looked for her wand. She had lost it when she fell.

"Ron help me find my wand! Quickly! Oh Draco what has he done to you!" Ron gathered her wand off the ground and brought it to her.

"Hermione you have to wait. You don't know what he's done! Wait I have to tell you!" Ron shouted.

"You get away from me! Go!" Hermione held her wand out and cast a spell at Draco. He awoke and opened his eyes. She was helping him to her feet as she held her side that seared in pain. She knew she had broken a couple ribs.

"You, you ferret faced fucker, I am going to kill you!" Ron was charging Malfoy now.

By this time Harry had arrived on the scene.

"Ron what's going on? STOP!" Harry tried to restrain Ron but it was too late he was already on Draco. Ron punched Draco hard in the chin and Draco went down for a second time.

"Ron STOP! What are you doing?" Hermione had no choice now. She held her wand straight out and pointed at at Ron.

"I'll do it Ronald don't make me!" Hermione's expression looked wild.

Draco stood up and lunged at Ron punching him hard in the gut and then in the face. Ron doubled over and fell backwards.

"Stop it all of you stop it now!" Harry Potter had intervened and gotten between Ron, who was again on his feet, and trying with all his might to get past Harry so he could have a go at Draco again.

"Are you okay?" Hermione looked at Draco as he spat blood from his mouth.

"I'm okay Granger. Lower your wand on him, I got this. I want to fight this ruthless prick." Draco was raising his fists again ready to charge Ron the second Harry gave him a clear shot.

"You took our business you piece of shit. George got off the phone with Wilhelm today. You bought up all of the stock in our shop. It's one thing to take my girl but quite another to take my business!" Ron was purple in the face he was so angry.

"What?" Hermione was shocked.

"This isn't true is it Draco?" Hermione plead with him.

Draco was silent.

"Oh he did it. Look at the guilt all over his face 'Mione!" Harry let go of Ron. He thought Ron had every right to knock his lights out at this point.

"I own 51 of it not the whole thing." Draco finally spoke as he wiped the dirt off his robes.

"Draco, tell me this isn't true, how could you?" Hermione was feeling so hurt in more ways then one her rib was still broken and she finally fell to the ground.

"Hermione, my love, let me help you." Draco was holding her head up on the ground and pointing his wand at her torso.

"You get away from her ferret fuck," Ron shoved him out of the way as Harry and Ron picked Hermione up and carried her off to get help.

Draco just stood there not sure what he should do and longing to be with Hermione.

Ginny followed behind them but not before she had one last word for Draco Malfoy.

"She loved you. She thought you were sincere and just look at what you've done." Ginny turned away from Draco in disgust.

Draco was so angry, thinking he may have ruined his chances with the one woman he loved. He threw his hands into the air and screamed out."

"FUCK! What am I going to do… shit! The crowds who had seen and heard the entire ruckus jeered at him as he walked, head hanging low out of the quidditch pitch and back to Hogsmeade.

Draco sat down at the desk in the suite and scrawled a quick note to Tate.

_Tate,_

_Things not going well. Bring the papers I asked you to draw up for the Weasley's immediately to Hogsmeade._

_Draco_

He attached it to his owl and let the owl out the window as he watched it fly away he knew he had to make things right. He couldn't lose the girl of his dreams over this.


	14. The Hostile Takeover

I do not own anything Jk Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter 14- The Hostile Takeover

Harry and Ron took Hermione to the temporary medic stationed outside Hogwarts. The medic was a small woman who wore a great big Viking hat on her head with great horns jutting from the side of the hat. She took a look at Hermione then had her swallow a foul tasting potion to which Hermione gagged as she swallowed.

"Harry I'd like you to ask Draco to come in here. I need to ask him something and it can't wait." Hermione spoke quietly to Harry.

"Hermione I am really sorry I never thought you would get hurt. It's just he stole our company out from under us and he also stole my girl." Ron was bleeding from the mouth and the medic treated his cuts with ointment in the bed next to Hermione.

"Not one more word Ron, I will deal with you later!" Hermione again asked Harry to get Draco for her and he agreed reluctantly.

Harry exited the makeshift first aid station to find Draco waiting outside with a worried look on his face.

"Hermione wants to see you, though for the life of me I can't fathom why you worthless dung beetle." Harry stood directly in his face, as Draco towered over him in height and returned his icy glare.

Draco burst through the curtains to find Hermione lying in a cot with an icepack on her side.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Draco bent down and kissed her forehead and Hermione shoved him back.

"My injuries will heal but I am not sure my heart will Draco." Hermione's eyes were moist as she spoke holding back tears.

"Don't worry Hermione he may have broken your heart but I am going to break his face in about five minutes you rat bastard!" Ron was eavesdropping through the curtain that separated them.

"Ron shut up! Leave now, Ron ,or I will never speak to you again." Ron passed by Draco on his way out and shoved against him hard to which Draco stood his ground.

"Weasley ," Draco whispered. "My advisor is on his way with some papers I had drawn up. We need to sit down and discuss options. I think there are many things you have not considered. All is not exactly as it looks and I really want to get this matter cleared up." Draco looked Ron right in the eyes.

"Oh I bet you do. I bet you want Hermione to believe you aren't the worthless lying jerk that you were in school but she sees right through you! You know you are a piece of work aren't you. You steal from George and I and then want to sit down for tea and paperwork like civilized gentlemen? When it's over will you own my house as well? You're a creep! Don't listen to anything he has to say Hermione." Ron got louder as he said that making sure Hermione heard him.

"Get out Ron!" Hermione screamed.

Ron left and the conversation became very serious.

"Draco. I need to ask you one thing. When we were out to lunch last week and I mentioned the Pocket Floo Ron and George had been working on, did you act on that tip and buy up all of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stock?" Hermione had a cold look on her face as she asked the question she was not yet sure she wanted to hear the answer to.

"Yes Hermione I did." Draco admitted.

"Well then we have nothing more to say to each other. At least you were truthful with me. Off you go then." Hermione waved her hand for him to leave her and then rolled over as if disgusted to look at him.

"Hermione. This isn't what it looks like. You have to believe me. I love you." Draco had tears in his eyes, but he turned silently and walked away as she requested.

In the hours that followed the incident there was much speculation from Ron and George over what this takeover meant for their shop. They had summoned Wilhelm from the Minsitry of Magic to go over all the papers relating to the transaction and in the end he had told them there is nothing they can do, Malfoy Enterprises owned fifty one percent of the company and therefore held controlling interest in their company. Basically, Malfoy could do whatever he wanted to do with the company, and they just had to sit on their hands. Hermione had come up with the idea that since Draco had acted on a tip the transaction may have not been legal. In the muggle world such things are banned and labeled insider trading but Wilhelm assured her that no such law existed in the Wizarding world and Draco acted in a perfectly legal way. He apologized for recommending to George and Ron that they put so much of their stock on the market but the idea itself was sound. Once shares went up after the Pocket Floo made it's debut Ron and George could make as fortune , enough to open a few more stores, but now Malfoy owned more then half of their business and who knows what that meant. Wilhelm strongly suggested that Ron and George accept the meeting with Malfoy and be as open minded as they could. He assured them that this did not have to be a bad thing if they could work out a course of action with Malfoy. In this case, he had said, Malfoy is holding the cards, so maybe being nice to him might be in order for starters. Ron puked when he heard this bit of information. George however was ready to deal and sent an owl to Draco asking for a meeting the following evening after the second leg event of the Tournament.

"The Tournament" Draco spoke aloud in his suite as he read Georges owl. He had completely forgotten about the tournament. He had registered them, and he couldn't just not follow through with it. Malfoy was a highly public business man and many of his business contacts were participating, all from various countries. No he couldn't cancel he had to continue even though it was the last thing on his mind. He glanced at the bed sheets which were still messed up from the night before when he and Hermione had slumbered together, after a zesty love making session in the shower. He sat quietly and alone, something he was used to, unfortunately, and a single tear rolled down his face. The Malfoy he knew himself to be did not cry and he wondered to himself just what was happening to him. He loved her so much and he needed her right now, but she wanted nothing to do with him.

Draco slept restlessly that night. He dreamed of Hermione, her angelic form teasing him and kissing him and loving him. When he awoke he thought she was in his bed but when he called her name nobody answered. It was a new day though, so he sluggishly got out of bed and dressed for the next event.

Hermione had not slept well either. She had bunked with Harry and Ginny and while true they did offer her some source of comfort they just could not understand the intensity of the feelings she had for Draco, so she kept it to herself for the most part. More then anything though she felt responsible for all that had gone down. If she hadn't given Draco the tip about the pocket floo, he wouldn't have purchased their stock and none of this would be happening now. They all ate eggs and sausages by the campfire. Harry had cooked them up a wonderful breakfast but Hermione's thoughts were not far from the man she had left, who was in the suite that they had shared the night before. She missed him.


	15. Hogwarts

I do not own anything.

Chapter 15- Hogwarts

Draco stood with the other contestants as the Minister of Magic spoke. This task was a treasure hunt and one could only guess at what they had to find and bring back with them. Each entrant had to find nine items with the clues they were given. All items had to be brought back in order to win. The catch? Hogwarts was completely pitch black . The windows had been cursed. The doors would not let them out until all nine items had been found and then and only then would Hogwarts let them out. Now the former Hogwarts students had the advantage in this event. Some of the foreign witches and wizards had pulled out immediately when they found out what the task was. Some complained it was unfair but the Minister waved them off saying they had a wand just as everyone else.

The event was ready to begin. Draco made his way to the doors where the other contestants stood waiting. Just then Hermione joined him at his side.

"Hermione…you came?" Draco had not expected her to join him but was pleasantly surprised.

"I've never quit anything in my life. So yes I am here but don't take it to mean anything except I want to win. "Hermione spoke coldly but Malfoy smiled.

"Does that include us?" Draco asked as they made their way into the Great Hall to receive their clues.

"Shh.." Hermione shushed him and pointed to the small wizard who stood atop a table in the Great Hall. Hermione recognized him as Professor Flitwick, their former Charms teacher. She felt satisfied that she had not had to answer Draco.

Draco stared at Hermione until she shot him a dirty look, only then he turned away.

"Alright teams you have your clues. Lights out!" Professor spoke and suddenly the lights went out.

Draco immediately grabbed her hand in his and Hermione tried to pull away.

"Stop it. I didn't say you could do that" she sniped.

"Do you want to get separated and lose the challenge? We both have to come out with the items in order to win. TOGETHER." Draco shot back at her.

"Now hold my hand Granger." To his shock and bewilderment Hermione reached out and held his hand.

"Lumos," Hermione chanted and her wand lit up.

"Now you can let go of my hand," Draco let her hand go. They were walking down a corridor as they argued over where they were I the castle. Draco was sure they were on the first floor west wing corridor while Hermione was positive they were in the central hallway near the kitchen. It had been five years since they had walked these halls.

"Funny. You and I both spent so much time in this castle out of bed roaming the halls at night this should be easy for us." Draco was trying to remember how he had navigated the castle at night when he went to school there in order to use it to their advantage now.

"Alright listen. The clue says Among the many crowns and thorns the missing item will adorn." Hermione read the clue.

"Well, ideas on what that means?" Draco asked.

"Crowns and thorns? Crowns and thorns." Hermione kept repeating the clue.

"Do you know a place in the castle where there are crowns and thorns?" Hermione asked.

"No I don't think so, let me think" Draco pondered.

"It sounds like maybe a statue with a rose bush or something," Hermione said, beginning to figure it out.

The both looked at each other and said "Courtyard!" There was a statue of Merlin the great wizard of the age in the courtyard with a giant rose bush around it, now all they had to do was go to it, simple.

Hermione's wand went out. "Lumos" she said again but nothing happened.

"They must have time limits on that spell." Draco concluded.

"Let's not waste the light come on hold my hand. We can do this in the dark." He took her hand and they ran down the halls turning left and right until finally they reached the courtyard. Hermione had forgotten temporarily that she and Draco were not together in that way and she was squeezing his hand and rubbing her fingers between his. She let go of him completely when she realized what she was doing.

"This is it! Look at the head of the statue, he is wearing a crown, and the bush…Ow…She had pricked herself on one of the thorns. Draco took her finger and kissed it. His lips felt so soft, she longed for his touch, but she pulled it away quickly.

"There's nothing here Hermione." Draco was feeling around the entire statue and the bush beneath it.

"It has to be here, it all fits," Hermione exclaimed.

"I believe you. It is here we just have to find it." Hermione smiled when she heard this. He trusted her and it wasn't a put on.

"Draco we need some light. I think I see something but I can't be sure." Hermione was peering into the flower bed next to the rose bush.

"Lumos" Draco lit his wand.

"Yes it's the mandrake plant? Look at the top of it I remember it from herbology. Let's dig it up this must be the item!" With that Hermione began to dig.

"Aren't you forgetting something Granger?" Draco had conjured some ear plugs and he and Hermione put them in their ears for safety as the mandrake cry was deadly.

"Thanks. I was about to pull it out without thinking. If you hadn't done that and I pulled it out we could both be dead. Thank you Draco." Hermione said sincerely.

"No need to thank me, just doing my part as a teammate." He emphasized teammate. He wanted Hermione to see how good together they were.

They pulled the mandrake out, Hermione conjured a bag, and they slipped it in.

"I better put a spell on the bag so no sound escapes." Hermione thought quickly.

"So the items are alive. At least we know that now." Draco responded.

Hermione pulled out the next clue before the wands light died and read it.

"In the green ,thy will take, in the green, fear forsake." Hermione had no idea what it meant.

"I know what it means. Come on." Draco led her quickening their pace.

"Care to let me in on it?" Hermione questioned.

"It's a snake Hermione and it's in the Slytherin common room." Draco responded.

"How do you know?"

"Hermione will you trust me please? If you must know look at the words take and forsake, it rhymes with snake and in the green means the the Slytherin common room." Draco sounded a little annoyed.

"Good reasoning." Hermione felt bad for questioning him now but was still mad at him for the whole Ron thing and was not prepared to say sorry.

They entered the Slytherin common room. Hermione had worried that they might not be able to get in because they didn't know the password but Draco easily got around that by threatening the picture that guarded the entrance. He had looked at her and told her that was how Slytherins got in, there was no password. Draco paused to soak it all in. He had spent many, many nights here and in some ways it still felt like home to him.

"Get the bag ready ok, we are going to have to do this quick," Draco held his wand in the air. He began speaking parseltongue and called the snake to come. To Hermiones shock the snake appeared and she held the bag open for Draco who scooped it up with his hands and shoved it into the bag and Hermione snapped it shut tightly.

"You could have been bitten?" Hermione sounded worried.

"Yeah…but I wasn't. Worried about me were you?" Draco smirked.

Hermione knew she had been caught and she just chose not to answer the question.

"I didn't know you were a parseltongue?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not. I learned it watching your friend Potter that day when we dueled." Draco chuckled.

The next few clues were solved and all that remained now was the last clue. They had no idea how they were doing on time as Hogwarts was so big they had not run into any other teams. They thought they heard one team a fair distance away so they knew they were still in the game. The last clue had alluded to rats and a tower they had figured this much out. They concluded they needed to look in the owlery so they made their way up there slowly as they had no light left to use.

"I hate rats. I really don't like them. Ron used to carry that awful rat Scabbers around with him and it bit me a few times. Of course it turned out to be Peter Pettigrew but I just never warmed up to them after that. Rats…ugggg. "Hermione rambled on.

Draco laughed at her. He found these qualities in Hermione to be exactly what made her so sweet and so beautiful and he loved them all.

They reached the owlery and they found no rats. Many, many owls but no rats. Hermione could not believe she was willingly looking for a rat, and hoped secretly that Draco would be the one to find it, not her, because she did not want to touch it.

Hermione was checking the far corner of the owlery when she stood up she was face to face with a bat who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Its beady eyes met hers and its small sharp pointy teeth were only inches from her face. She let out an ear deafening scream and with that the bat took flight. It caught straight in her brown bushy hair and started flapping madly. Draco ran over as fast as he could and began pulling the bat out of her hair making sure it wasn't able to scratch Hermione in the face or the head. He finally pried it loose from her hair and Hermione was still screaming for him to get it off of her. She was frantic with fear. He quickly shoved it in the bag.

"Well at least we know the clue meant bats, not rats." Hermione did not even hear his joke as she continued to scream and jump around.

"Hey it's ok dear. I got it out it's all gone now. Shhh." Draco held Hermione in his arms comforting her. When she finally had calmed down he placed his hands on her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips. They stood in the moonlight in the tower kissing in the darkness and Hermione once again felt her body quiver with excitement at his kiss and his touch. She loved him deeply but she couldn't love him. Could she?

She did the only thing she could think of to make him think he didn't matter. She pulled away from his kiss and slapped him hard across the face.

"You stole my best mate's business and you used me to help you do it . You and I………can't be." Hermione turned away as she said this to him her face contorted and crying. It hurt her so much to do this but it had to be done.

"But I felt you just now….I felt you kiss me back. I felt it, you love me Hermione." Draco desperately pleaded with Hermione.

"No. I do not love you." This broke Hermione's heart to say this and she clutched her chest, her back turned away from Draco, feeling as though her heart had just been ripped out of her. She felt numb.

Draco was crying now as well. He cried not for the pain and the sting in his cheek but for the rejection he now felt from the only person in the world he cared lived or died. He had lost her. He lost the woman he loved more then life itself.

They walked silently down to the front doors of Hogwarts castle. The door was still shut so they assumed they were the first pair to finish.

"I guess let's go win this thing." Draco said it but his heart was not in it. He walked out his head held low to the cheering crowds that awaited the winner. Draco dropped the bag down at the Minister of magic's feet , Hermione standing distantly next to him, and they were declared the winners.

"You did really good congratulations Draco" Hermione said flatly.

Draco looked at her and shook his head and walked away.


	16. A Special Delivery

I do not own anything JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all it's characters.

Don't worry! I know its looking bad for poor Draco right now but it will work it…you will see :P

Chapter 16- A Special Delivery

Hermione had made her way back to Harry and Ginny's tent. They had not returned from the Hogwarts contest yet. Hermione flung herself on the cot and sobbed hard and long, glad that nobody was there to witness her undoing. She thought to herself how his face had looked when she had said she did not love him. He looked so upset, so sad, it broke her heart to do that to him. Draco had broken their trust though and hurt a very near and dear friend to her and she just could not dismiss that no matter how hard she tried. She was mad at Draco. He had done this. He had destroyed what could have been, not her. Hermione was talking to herself going back and forth on why she had to do this when she noticed a package wrapped in brown paper and tied with pink ribbon with her name on it sitting on the kitchen table in Harry and Ginny's tent. Wiping her tears away she carefully inspected it before deciding to unwrap it. Inside she found a costume. She held it up to the light coming through the opening in the tent and noticed how beautiful the dress was. The dresses bodice was lined with shimmering diamonds and sapphires while the lower portion of the white irredescent dress was made with the finest silk she had ever laid her eyes on. Matching shoes came along with it and they were the exact right size. It required a corset which was enclosed in the package as well as an eye mask that was also covered in tiny diamonds and had three soft white feathers coming off the top of it. Then she saw two small boxes inside the package as well. She opened the smaller of the two boxes first and found the most exquisite diamond dangling earrings she had ever seen. She immediately without thinking put them in her ears. The last box she opened was the bigger of the two small boxes. She opened it and pulled out the delicate piece of jewelry within it. It was a silver locket encrusted with sapphires and when she opened it and read what it said she began to cry again. Inside were the words:

_My heart is yours_

_Do with it what you will_

_Forever,_

_Draco_

Just then Harry and Ginny bounded through the tent.

"If you hadn't of let the blasted pixie go we would have won the damn thing!" Ginny was scolding Harry. This was apparently the reason they had not come in first, according to Ginny. Harry just scoffed and said it was the bogart that had jumped out of the closet Ginny had opened that Harry had to put back that actually caused them to lose.

"Hermione congratulations, we heard that you and Malfoy won! Ginny hugged Hermione warmly.

Hermione just shrugged and pretended nothing was wrong. She forced a smile when Ginny stopped and looked into her eyes.

"By the look of things you and Draco did not patch things up." Ginny took Hermione by the hand and sat her down. Harry took this opportunity to excuse himself. He saw a bunch of old Gryffindors playing quidditch and he wanted to join in.

"So tell me what happened. You look as if the Knight Bus ran you over." Ginny patted Hermione's hand to let her know it was okay she could let it out.

"By the way, nice boulders." Ginny smiled trying to cheer Hermione up.

"What? Boulders?" Hermione was confused.

"Yeah, the rocks in your ears. They are the size of boulders." Ginny played with Hermione's earring getting a better look. "He must have spent a fortune." Ginny said.

"Who , Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Draco, Hermione! Are you daft or something? Draco, the guy who loves you enough to buy you an outfit that most people couldn't afford in a lifetime." Ginny was now making tea in the tents kitchen.

"Yes but what he did to Ron and George and how he used me? What of that? I shouldn't just jump back into his arms because he bought me a beautiful costume to wear to the ball tonight." Hermione was rationalizing.

"I didn't say you should. I just said he loves you and bought you a beautiful costume that will never be worn according to you. Oh except the earrings." Ginny mused.

Hermione took the earrings off immediately and packaged them back in their box.

"There's a locket too." Hermione said shyly.

"Oh, there is always a locket isn't there?" Ginny set Hermione's tea in front of her. "And I 'spose it's engraved with the most beautiful words from Draco to you. Something you would treasure for a life time had you not broken up with him of course." Ginny smiled.

"Yes it is……and of course." Hermione looked a million miles away. Ginny was pretty sure her ploy was working. Hermione needed this, which is why Ginny was doing her best to make Hermione consider all possibilities before making the wrong decision. Ginny was not a fan of Malfoy's but she knew her friend well enough to know that she was head over heels in love and joke shop or no joke shop that wasn't going away merely because Hermione wished it to.

"He said that things were not as they appeared. Maybe I've convicted him too quickly. I didn't even give him the chance to explain." Hermione looked at Ginny for approval and Ginny just nodded sipping her tea.

"How can I be sure? What do I do? Oh Ginny I love him, what am I going to do?" Hermione lunged forward and hugged Ginny who hugged her friend and soothed her.

"I know it's been such a short time but I know it's the real thing. We connected that night in the park and I found myself doing things I'd only dreamed of doing. This whole relationship with Draco has been like I stepped into somebody elses shoes yet it's me, and it feels great." Hermione felt relieved she had finally gotten that out of her system.

"Look, Ron and George are meeting with him.."Ginny looked at her watch" right now actually in the hotel restaurant in Hogsmeade. If you hurry you may be able to listen in on their meeting, if you can think of a way." Ginny tugged on her ears and Hermione's face lit up when she realized what Ginny was saying.

"The extendable ears are in the trunk over there. George never goes anywhere without them." Ginny pointed.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione raced outside and spun around in a circle and thought to herself 'Hogsmeade the Ritz Witches and Wizards Suites hotel lobby.. Hermione apparrated to the hotel lobby. Now if I could just find a quiet place close enough to hear what they are saying without being seen. Hermione took the kitchen doorway through the restaurant and ducked down in the dimly lit room behind a table in the far corner of the room.

Draco was sitting at a table by himself eating a steak dinner. He was playing with his food ,pushing it around more then actually eating it. He dropped his fork a couple of times and Hermione thought she saw him wipe his eyes in a disguised sort of way. He was drinking a martini with a lime, just like the first time they had had lunch together. She saw him stand up and then she caught the images of Ron and George traipsing through the restaurant and finally stopping at Draco's table. Hermione pulled out her extendable ears and suddenly she could hear their entire conversation. This was going to work beautifully, she thought to her self. I will finally know how he is when he is not around me. I will finally hear the truth.


	17. Business as Usual

I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's characters.

Chapter-17 Business as Usual

Draco extended his hand in a handshake. To Draco, this was second nature, as he started all business meetings this way.

"Let's just get down to it Malfoy. I don't want to be here any longer then I absolutely have to, besides I have a date for the ball tonight.

"Well this shouldn't take too long," Draco was stuck back on the part where Ron said he had a date. He wanted to know if it was with Hermione."Just let me get my papers and we can get started. Who did you say you were taking to the ball?" Draco tried a smooth maneuver to get Ron to tell him who he was taking.

"I didn't," Ron said sharply, not biting on the bait.

Draco glared at Ron trying to decide whether or not he was taking Hermione or not by his facial expression. He could not tell one way or the other, Ron's expression was that of sheer anger, so he decided to move on.

"Okay well as you know I am the majority shareholder in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which puts me in charge of the direction this company takes in the future." Draco fumbled for papers in his briefcase.

"THIS company? You mean OUR company. We built it, well Fred and George did really but it's not your company in any way, shape or form Malfoy." Ron was nasty and mean.

"Well Ron. May I call you Ron?" Ron just rolled his eyes at Draco.

"This paper here says it IS our company. George's, yours and mine, so let's skip the semantics shall we and get down to business." Draco was really in his element and Hermione was impressed thus far. He called him Ron. This was a good sign she thought to herself.

"Ok first off let me tell you that this is what I do. I take businesses and I either consolidate them into another business or if I feel it's worth saving I pump money into it. Believe it or not I have many companies that are in bad times and come to me and ask me to buy their company and turn it into that which they have not the means to do themselves. In your case what I'd like to do is mass market the joke shop and put one in every Wizarding city in Europe and also internationally. The American market is primed and ready for this type of franchise. Are you with me thus far? Draco stopped and looked at Ron and George.

"Yes we are with you Draco," George said while Ron just glared and nodded yes.

You will retain one hundred percent creative control, while I will market , warehouse and ship the stock. Essentially my job will be the business end of things and yours will be product development. By me buying all your shares on the Wizard Exchange I can pump Malfoy Enterprises money into all the foreign markets and have 1000 joke shops up and running in just a six month timeframe, whereas it would have taken you years to poney up the capital you need to go international. Am I making myself clear? I don't want to skip over anything if we aren't on the same page." Draco glanced back and forth to George and Ron.

"So you handle the business end and we get to work in the lab creating new products?" George said.

"Exactly. The success of this business depends on your brilliant well..for lack of a better word JOKES." Draco was talking with his hands as Hermione watched, her heart filling with love for the man she watched before her. He was so competent and efficient, something Hermione admired as she was the same way herself at work.

"Now for the good part. In good faith and in the spirit of gentlemen I want to give you back one percent of the company. This way we will be equal partners and maybe the trust factor can begin to grow.

"One percent? What about the other fifty percent!?" Ron shot back at Draco.

"Shut up Ron. We'll take it." George shut Ron down.

"It gets better. Malfoy Enterprises is a short term goal corporation. My advisor has put together the financials on how much money we will be putting into this company in start up costs and production and shipping and expansion costs, all of it. Then he has put what we would like to make out of it and then on yet another page he has the estimated timeframe for us to achieve our goals. The bottom line is in five years Weasley's Wizard Wheezes will be 32 countries with over 3000 stores. I will then sit down with you again at the five year mark and go over all the projections and figures again. If Malfoy Enterprises has made its goal we will sell you back our shares and the company will be one hundred percent yours again. If we are short then we have the option to extend. Let me just say though that this is more money then you can ever imagine. With your Pocket Floo sure to be a hit we can virtually predict that we will have made our goal in three years instead of five. I have secured you a vault at Gringotts and put your first dividend in there. Here is the key and this is the amount I've put in there. This is just the first deposit. There will be many more to come. We are going to be rich guys! "Draco finished his pitch and sat back and waited for their reaction.

"I'd want to look over the security procedures in your warehouses of course." George spoke up.

"Of course I have that with me ." Draco rifled through his case and pulled out a neatly bound folder and handed it to George." Of course I have copies of all of this for you both to look over and take to your people to make sure it's on the up and up. Something this big I don't just expect you to take my word for it, but I give you my word it is a lucrative deal.

"Of course Ron and I will have to go over this all as you said but it looks pretty good Mr. Malfoy." George was glancing through the numerous sheets of parchment as Ron sat silently absorbing all that was happening.

"Ron I must say this looks pretty good to me. My expertise and my ambition lies in the lab, making new products and Malfoy Enterprises is much more equipped to escalate the company on a grander scale then we are. He can capitalize on the Pocket Floo popularity and get the stores open allover the world much faster then we can Ron. I also like that he gave us our one percent back so now we are 50/50 partners." George looked at Ron for reaction.

"Yeah I mean it has it's attributes but George this is Malfoy we are talking about. " Ron said indignantly.

"No Ron, this is business, and honestly I've been impressed with what he's had to say. Fred always wanted to take the business worldwide and we just don't have the means or the desire to do it. I want to be in the lab and with the customers. I don't want to be sifting through endless amounts of paperwork and crossing all my T's and dotting all my I's Ron do you?" George was more serious then Hermione had ever seen him before.

"No not really." Ron admitted.

"Where as I live to do paperwork," Draco laughed and George and even Ron chuckled.

They had an agreement pending George and Ron's advisor but it looked very promising.

"So will I see you at the ball?" George asked Malfoy.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have about ten other business contacts I have to meet and greet tonight. Otherwise I would just go home. It hasn't been a great day." Draco looked solemn again.

"Well congrats on winning the Hogwarts competition today and we want to apologize for making you lose the first event." George aid looking at Ron who nodded reluctantly.

"Well, we will be in touch." George said politely as they left the restaurant.

Hermione watched him for a few minutes after this. She wanted to run and hug him and tell him what a good job he'd done. She would have never believed what she had witnessed if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

Draco gulped another drink down then left. Hermione thought to herself she had better get a move on if she was going to meet her man at the Ball and surprise him. She apparrated and for a moment Draco thought he saw a flash light coming from the back of the restaurant just as he was leaving.


	18. The Ball

I own nothing! The final two chapters are finally here! I may write a continuation of this story if the reviews are positive. I realize the Richer to Rags story was lacking on details so don't be disappointed. It's a great story but I was really stressed out when I wrote it and had not slept much. Like you I just LOVE Draco/Hermione! One more chapter after this one is all!

Chapter 17- The Masquerade Ball

Hermione appeared back at the tent to find it empty. Harry and Ginny must have already left, she thought to herself. She stripped down and looked at the dress Draco had sent her. This dress is too nice for me, I don't deserve this after the way I treated him in the owlery. All she could do was hope that he would forgive her. She pulled on the corset and began tying it up. Her breasts bulged out of the top of the corset giving the appearance of a much bigger bust then she actually had. Next was the dress. She pulled it on, careful not to let it hit the floor of the tent. It fit like a glove. She wondered how he knew her correct sizes; his taste was so perfect she adored this gown. Next was the shoes which she slipped on her feet and then the jewelry. She paused when she put on the locket he had given her. She opened it up and read it once more and smiled so big that she could not contain her happiness and she squealed in delight. She was all ready and she looked in the mirror.

"Oh goodness I've forgotten my hair and makeup." Hermione reached for the brush but the damage the bat had done to her hair earlier in the day was too severe. She had to use a spell. The first spell she cast with her wand on her hair did not work at all and looked horrid. She started getting nervous thinking she was going to have a really bad hair day on a day when it needed to be perfect. Three's a charm and she finally got it right. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head with her loose, soft brown curls cascading down her face. She applied a sparing amount of makeup, as Hermione always preferred the natural look to a face full of cake. She conjured an evening bag for the night and set off towards the door of the tent when she was stopped by sounds of someone coming into the tent. Hermione hid behind a curtain that had separated the bunks in the tent and then she heard voices and noises.

"Oh Ron , how long has it been? Why did we wait this long?" a familiar voice was giggling and fawning allover Ron.

"I dunno baby, too long. Now kiss me before I turn into a frog."

Ron was in a much better mood then previously, and they were making suckling sounds, which Hermione found revolting. She put her finger in her mouth simulating her wanting to vomit.

"Oh Lavender I want you so badly." More slurping sounds were heard. Hermione knew she could not hide here all night and miss her opportunity with Draco so she came out of hiding.

"Hi, Ron. Hi Lavender." Both Ron and Lavender jumped immediately upon hearing her voice. Ron was straightening his shirt and Lavender was pulling the front of her dress up and fixing her hair.

"Hermione…what are you doing here?" Ron said nervously.

"Well I was just getting ready for the Ball in the back." She acted as if she hadn't seen or heard anything.

"Oh well I was just showing Lavender some of our newest inventions." Ron tried his best to cover the truth.

" Speaking of that… the meeting you had earlier…go well did it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah actually I think it is all going to be alright. Don't tell that ferret I said so though. " Ron turned and made a face at Lavender which told Hermione they wanted her to leave and she wanted to get as far away as she could the quicker the better.

"Ron I just want you to know that I will always be your best mate. I love you like a friend and that will never change. I think you and Lavender make a really cute couple and I wish you the best." She smiled at Lavender letting her know that it was alright with her if they dated.

"Thanks Hermione. You really look beautiful tonight. I won't ask who you dressed for because I already know but…best of luck 'Mione." With that Ron kissed her on the cheek and Hermione left the tent and headed for the Ball.

The Masquerade Ball was being held at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. Hermione thought back to the Yule Ball her in her fourth year when she had dated Viktor Krum as she walked up the hill to the school. That night had been sweet in a childish sort of way, not like tonight. Tonight meant everything to her. She desperately wanted to make up for slapping Draco's face in the owlery and telling him she didn't love him. She could only hope that he would take her back.

As she approached the Ball she could hear the faint music in the wind. She quickly put her mask on and entered the school. People were everywhere. It was the event of the year and everyone she knew was there. Thankfully nobody recognized her with the mask on and she was able to sneak into the Great Hall without causing too much notice. Heads turned when she entered. She searched the crowd frantically for the man she loved. She finally spotted his blonde hair through the crowd. He had a somber look on his face and a drink in his hand and looked to be talking to some business men. Hermione left the Hall and sneaked up to the stage where the band played. This was her plan and she hoped with everything in her it would pay off. She waited until the song the band was playing had finished and then she whispered something in the guitar player's ear. He nodded and she thanked him and left the backstage area. She hurried back into the Great Hall and stood there in the middle of the floor waiting for Draco to notice her.

The host of the Ball, the Minister of Magic tapped the microphone to test it and then began to speak. Our congratulations goes out to the winners of the Tournament. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in our first event the Broomstick Challenge and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in the Hogwarts Treasure hunt. At this time I would like to invite the winners to lead us in our first dance. Hermione felt a sense of déjà vu but the difference this time was that the man that stood in her fixated gaze was the man she loved, and not a childhood crush. This time it really mattered to her. The floor cleared and then it happened. Draco's eyes fell upon her and so did Harry and Ginny's at the same time.

"Hey Malfoy. You two go ahead and dance. You really won that first challenge. If it hadn't been for Ron's spell….well you know. Congratulations to both you and Hermione." Harry and Ginny smiled at Hermione and exited the dance floor, leaving only Draco and Hermione standing there gazing at each other some 20 yards away from one another.

Hermione smiled and began running towards him, her hair bouncing as she ran. She reached Draco finally and was beaming at him. She removed her mask and Draco stared into her eyes.

"You look beautiful Hermione." He was overwhelmed with emotion.

"You look handsome yourself," They both stood still looking into each others eyes and then the music started.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Draco held his white gloved hand out and bowed as he did so.

"You may, and a whole lot more Draco, I'm really sorry." Hermione took his hand.

_Wild Horses_

_Couldn't drag me a away_

_Wild Wild Horses_

Hermione had specifically requested this song because she thought of it now as their song and by Draco's reaction so did he.

They held one another in a tight embrace. His heart was beating for her and hers for him. He pulled her in so close that she could feel his hard pecks against her and his hot breath on hr neck, as they swayed on the dance floor, all eyes on them.

"I love the locket. " Hermione put her hand over his heart. "and the earrings, and just all of it it's perfect Draco."

"And…..I want you to know that you have my heart too." And she placed his hand over her heart.

"And…….I love you Draco," Hermione looked into his piercing eyes and saw all the hurt melt away. He kissed her softly on the dance floor and then broke it off.

"I love you too Hermione, with all my heart" he kissed her again this time deeply and they stood there even after the song had ended holding each other tightly. Draco buried his head into her neck and whispered to her so nobody else could hear.

"I didn't know what I was going to do without you my sweet. You mean more to me then anything in this world. I've never known this feeling in my entire life and I just thought you should know." Hermione held his face in hers and kissed him.

"Draco, before you I was dead inside. I would go to work and come home but my heart was dead. You woke me up inside and I can never repay you, all I can do is promise you that I will love you as best I know how." Hermione hugged him ever so tightly. They both were in tears as the band played a faster song now, but they just stood still on the dance floor, holding each other, not wanting to let go.

"Hermione I want you to know that I never intended to hurt Ron or George. You have to believe this." Draco needed her to understand.

"I know...you don't need to explain. I know Draco." He looked at her in a quizzical way and she mouthed it again to him and he kissed her on the lips.

"Do you want to get out of here? " he asked with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh yes. As long as I am with you I don't care where we go." Hermione blushed in his arms.

At that Draco scooped Hermione up in his masculine arms and began to walk out. He was carrying her in his arms and kissing her and the crowd erupted in applause. They watched as he carried her out the door, the crowd clapping wildly for the champions of the Tournament. They turned and waved as they departed. When they got outside he set her down gently and asked if he could take her for a midnight broom ride and then back to his place. Hermione for once in her life thought this sounded exciting.

"Accio Firebolt!" he chanted. They mounted his broom and flew off into the night.


	19. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 19- Home Sweet Home

Draco landed the Firebolt on a terrace of a large house atop a cliff overlooking the ocean. The ride here had been energizing to Hermione, who released Draco's waist and stepped down onto the terrace.

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her alongside him. His powerful grip gave Hermione the feeling of being safe with him.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are Granger?" Draco stopped, turning to hold both of her hands now facing each other.

"About half a dozen times on the ride over here," Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Don't put your head down when I tell you that," with his fingers he lifted Hermione's head up to look him directly in the eyes.

"You are the most beautiful witch I've ever seen." Draco bent down and kissed Hermione's neck all the way up to her waiting lips.

They held each other under the moon on Draco's terrace overlooking the sea. She could smell the sea air, and hear the waves crashing on the rocks beneath them.

"Draco, this is breathtaking. And you live here? We should all be this lucky," Hermione leaned over the balcony to get a better look. The moonlight reflected her iridescent dress and Draco was filled with a vision of Hermione that he wanted to remember forever.

"Well if you play your cards right Granger you might BE this lucky," Hermione turned to him with her mouth open about to chastise him for what he just said but Draco just winked at her.

"Come on let me show you the rest of the house," he put his arm around Hermione and guided her through a set of French doors leading into the mansion.

"This is the formal living room, where I spend most of my time when I'm home," Draco waved his arm to show Hermione. Hermione was frozen on the spot. She moved slowly around the room taking it all in. He had a giant circular fish tank that went all the way around the room. It looked as if there were no walls at all just water and the most exotic fish she had ever seen bordered the room. There were two black leather couches in the sitting area along with a coffee table that had the latest issue of Wizards Fortune 500 in which a dapper and handsome Draco graced the cover. Draco flipped it over when he saw Hermione looking at it embarrassed and not wanting to seem the show off.

"The fish are….are…..WOW, Draco! This is amazing this is spectacular it really is. "Hermione was still turning around and around looking at the fish and trying to follow them with her eyes.

"I caught all of them whilst on my yacht. It's sort of a past time of mine." Hermione turned on her heels.

"Did you say yacht?" Hermione couldn't believe he was this rich. She knew he had money but not this kind of money. She couldn't even imagine this much money and she never even cared. It wasn't important to her, something Draco loved about her, which made him just to give her things that much more. He had spared no expense when purchasing the costume for her.

"Oh Draco I love this room the most!" Hermione was dazzled. She thought to herself that Crookshank's would never leave this room. It was like a kitty heaven.

Draco laughed. "You haven't even seen the rest of the house yet,"

"Oh I didn't mean to say that the rest isn't beautiful as well," Hermione thought she may have unintentionally insulted him.

"This is my favorite room too. I've never showed anyone this room before. It's always been my retreat from the world. Now I am sharing it with you." Draco flicked his wand and a grand piano on the other side of the room began to play a soft slow song.

Hermione could not contain her smile at hearing this. She felt like the fairy princess in the muggle stories her Mother had read her as a child. She was the princess and before her stood her Prince Charming.

"Shall we dance?" Draco held his hand out and Hermione took it. They danced with their palms out in front of them against each others. They turned slowly around the room and Draco slid his arms around her waist and pulled her forcefully to him. He lifted Hermione's arms up in the air and lightly ran his hands down her arms, beginning at her wrists, his fingertips tracing the curvature of her body. His fingertips made their way down to her cleavage, her breasts heaving now, her breath came in short quiet gasps. His fingertips traced her breasts. Hermione could see the lust on Draco's face and it made her body quiver and tremble with excitement. He buried his face into her breasts kissing and gently biting her breasts that were now ready to burst out of the corset she wore. Draco reached behind Hermione, found the zipper to her dress and unzipped it. The dress fell to the floor as Hermione stood there wearing only the corset and a pair of panties. She stepped out of the dress that now lay on the floor and she realized she was still wearing her heels. She started to slip her shoes off but Draco stopped her, telling her to leave them on. Hermione had never seen Draco looking as handsome as he was tonight. She had always thought he was handsome, even back in school at Hogwarts so many years ago, but tonight it was like she was seeing him for the first time.

His eyes were so full of want and desire for her. His strong jaw line and the 5'o'clock shadow he wore on his face made her want to swallow him whole, he looked so sexy. He was wearing a tuxedo of the finest caliber and it had been tailored to every inch of his body. Hermione peeled the jacket off his arms and it fell to the floor. She began unbuttoning his shirt and her lips instinctively began kissing Draco's well defined chest as she moved it over his toned biceps. Hermione threw his shirt over her head, uncaring as to where it landed. With that, Draco picked Hermione up under her arms and held her straight up into the air. His lips kissed her stomach as he held her in the air. He slowly brought her down to him, kissing up her body as he did so, suckling her nipple that had escaped the confines of the corset and then her neck until she finally was eye level with Draco and he planted a deep kiss on her lips. He set her back down on the floor and wrapped his arms around in a bear hug and was now enthusiastically sucking and biting her neck his lust for her building itself up to a frenzy. Hermione felt her way down his tight stomach, to his waist. She fumbled at his belt buckle and then unzipped his pants and gave them a gently tug and they dropped to his ankles. He was wearing a pair of black silk boxers and she rubbed the outside of them feeling his wanting love ready and waiting for her, she moaned as Draco continued to kiss every inch of her neck and face.

"I want you so bad Granger," Draco moaned in her ear. Hermione let out a heavy sigh as his hand made it's way up her thigh and between her legs. He was softly rubbing the outside of her panties now and Hermione tensed in his arms as a tingling sensation shot through her body.

Without warning Draco picked Hermione up over his shoulder and carried her quickly out of the room. He made his way up a set of stairs and kicked the door to a new room open. Hermione was now in his bedroom. The room was massive but she didn't have a good view of it because she was looking at it upside down, and laughing as Draco smacked her arse playfully. He carried her to a large fluffy bed with the softest down comforter she had ever felt, where he flung her over his shoulder gently, Hermione falling softly on his bed. Draco snapped his fingers and the lights in the room dimmed. With one more snap the ceiling lit up with stars. She lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It looked just like the night sky, all the constellations were present. She focused her gaze upon one cluster of stars that caught her eye but was distracted when Draco climbed on top of her, his strong arms grabbing her around the torso and lifting her up to the sitting position. They were sitting on their knees facing eachother in Draco's bed. Draco cupped her breasts in his hands and gently squeezed them. He then slowly began to untie her corset. Their eyes were locked on one another as he finished untying her corset. He let the corset fall away from her body and he leaned over and took her breasts in his mouth sucking them softly and softly biting her erect nipples. Hermione tingled in excitement. Draco slipped his boxers off and tossed them away. He sat on his knees, naked now, pulling Hermione's legs out straight and slipping her panties off. Hermione laid on her back staring up at the man she loved so much. She wanted him desperately, she wanted to feel him inside her and Draco sensing this pulled her closer to him, her legs falling around his sides now, as he sat up between her legs. He took his hard cock and rubbed it between her legs. Hermione's head fell to the side as she breathed heavily into the pillow that lay beside her. Draco could feel her wetness against his tip as he rubbed himself up and down in her soft moistness. Hermione looked at him pleadingly and spoke…

"Draco, make love to me.." Her voice trailing off as a twinge of electricity shot through her body, he continued to rub her with himself.

"I love you so much Granger. I hope you are ready for me this time?"

Draco's face was filled with mounting lust and desire. His face glowed in the starlight as he took himself in his hand and guided it into Hermione's waiting warmth and wetness. Hermione moaned loudly as he slid his full length into her. Draco pulled Hermione's legs forward and wrapped his arms around her legs as he began to move his hips into her slowly, in and out in rhythm. They were both moaning now and Draco watched himself enter her over and over again, this turning him on even more, seeing his hardness go into her. Hermione leaned up on her elbows to watch as well. Draco's face was full of fire as he penetrated her body. He moved faster now and deeply in and out and Hermione felt him grow bigger inside her. Draco stopped when he thought he couldn't last any longer and laid down next to Hermione. He kissed her passionately his tongue forcing its way to the back of her tonsils. She stroked his hardness and then rolled over on top of him straddling his legs. She maneuvered her body over top of him and his cock plunged into her once again. Draco let out a quick groan and then his hands grabbed her waist firmly and he pushed her down hard upon himself. Hermione arched her back taking him all the way in. Her head fell back and her mouth opened and let out a moan that seemed to turn Draco on as he leaned up and kissed her hard on the lips, his hands on her back. Hermione bit at his lip as she moved her hips over top of him taking him into her once again.

"Oh Granger, you blow my mind," Draco cried as Hermione put her hands on his chest and pushed him back hard onto the bed. She arched her back once again and rocked over top of him quickly now she could feel her climax coming. Draco's hands cupped her breasts and fondled her nipples as she rode him hard and fast. Hermione watched her man as she took him higher and higher, the pleasure on his face said it all. Finally, Draco held her hips down on him and stopped her from moving.

"Stop. I'm going to lose it at any second." Draco ordered her.

Draco flipped her over and laid down on her. He entered her again and moved slowly in and out. Hermione's legs were wrapped around Draco, lovingly.

"I want you to stay with me forever Hermione." Draco penetrated her as he spoke.

"Oh Draco, I love you," Hermione felt a gush of tears overwhelm her and Draco kissed her face as they rolled down her face. At that he picked up the pace again with their lovemaking. He pushed his hands up on the bed in a push up style position and in one sudden move thrust his hips into Hermione so hard her whole body moved up on the bed and Hermione felt it. She was seeing the stars overhead and her world was spinning. Her head felt dizzy and her heart was beating so loudly now she could hear it. Draco yelled out as his rising orgasm had reached its conclusion. Hermione turned to watch his face and saw his face tighten and his teeth clench, and then his mouth opened wide and a deep groan of pleasure escaped from the depths of his soul. They moaned in unison and then it went very quiet. Exhaustedly he moved off Hermione and collapsed next to her. Hermione rolled on her side to hold him. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his chest was cool and wet with perspiration. She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. Minutes seem to roll by and then she finally spoke.

"Can I ask you something silly?" Hermione leaned up on her elbows to look him in his eyes. His head was propped up on the pillow.

"Of course Granger, what is it?" Draco sounded interested in what she had to say.

"That cluster of stars there." Hermione pointed. "Is it a constellation?" She asked.

Draco smiled widely.

"What? What are you smiling at." Hermione was perplexed.

"Why do you ask Granger?" Draco was still smiling.

"Well…" Hermione blushed. "When you and I…and when you made me come.." She was embarrassed.

"Go on?" Draco couldn't take it anymore he was smiling from ear to ear, but making Hermione say that which she found so uncomfortable to utter.

"When I made you climax…yes, go on." Draco was almost laughing now.

"I'm glad you find my embarrassment so funny. When you gave me that head spinning orgasm," Hermione said now showing him she wasn't afraid to say it. "I was fixated on that one cluster of stars for some reason. I felt as if I was part of it. I know it sounds silly, so I just wondered what its name was." Hermione pointed again to the cluster of stars that formed a constellation above her.

Draco had a permanent smile on his face at this bit of information.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" Hermione started to tickle Draco who was very ticklish on his sides as Hermione had found out a couple days ago.

"Alright alright stop it now, I will tell you why I am laughing!" Draco laughed playfully with Hermione.

"That cluster in the night sky is the constellation Draco. It's a dragon see." Draco took his wand from the night table and pointed it into towards the ceiling of his bedroom. The wand drew the shape of the dragon in the sky. So now you see what I was laughing about when you said that." Draco was facing Hermione now playing with her loose curls.

"Mmm that is quite a coincidence isn't it? "Hermione spoke.

"I think it's more then that. I think it's a sign." Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes as they lay their tired heads on the pillow in his bed.

"I think it means you and I should be together forever." Draco paused for a moment before going on. "Marry me Granger." Draco was staring deeper into Hermione's eyes now, as if trying to see into her very soul.

"What? Marry you? It's only been a week or so now. That's awfully fast don't you think?" Hermione considered it though.

"I know but I love you with every part of my being and that isn't going to change. Marry me." Draco sat up now and lifted Hermione up into his arms.

"We can have a long engagement if you want. Whatever you want but I want to marry you. I love you. Marry me." Draco looked so sure of himself that Hermione knew he was right.

"Ok, I will Mr. Malfoy. I will marry you!" Hermione squealed in delight.

Draco layed back down over top of her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"And in the meantime we can just do a lot more of this.." he kissed her again and Hermione could feel his hardness against her leg again.

"Again?" Hermione could feel Draco's lust for her as his hand reached down between her thighs.

"And again after that, my love," Draco spoke in muffled breaths, his face was buried in Hermione breasts, kissing her.

"Yes I think I fancy that idea," Hermione said as she pulled the sheet up over them. Giggling sounds and heavy breathing could be heard throughout the house.

The next morning, Draco had arranged for them to take his private yacht out. It was a glorious summer day. The sun shone bright and hot and Draco and Hermione stood on the bow of his yacht soaking in the summer rays and the sea air. He took the fishing pole from her hands and rested it into its holder attached to the side of the boat.

"Hermione. I want you to have this. " Hermione looked down and Draco dropped to one knee.

"I want to do this right. Hermione Granger will you be my wife." Draco looked nervous and Hermione found that to be so charming.

"I told you I would Draco. Yes Yes Yes! I will be your wife." He stood up and slipped the ring over her finger. It was a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a star. When she gazed into its brilliance she swore she could see the night sky and the constellation Draco. She looked up and Draco was smiling. Without notice the fishing line started spiraling out to sea.

"You caught something big Granger reel it in, hurry!" Draco was helping Hermione hold the line and reel.

"Oh I'll say I caught a fine fish already." Hermione looked at Draco and giggled.

Draco looked at her and burst into laughter as they reeled the line in.

The End

Hope you enjoyed this. I cranked this story out in two days. When I have an idea I just can't stop and I hate waiting for people to update like you all, so I wanted to get this story finished so nobody has to wonder what happens.

I may write another story in a week or so. Check back if you liked this one. I still have lots of ideas for Draco/Hermione. On a personal level, I have been married for 16 years and have four beautiful children. My husband is actually just like Ron in the Harry Potter books so I find Ron very easy to write in stories, but I really prefer Draco to Ron and he is much more fun to write about. Thanks for reading this. I appreciate all of the reviews!

I am really new to fanfiction but I find myself just as engrossed in people's stories as you are and love a good sexy Draco/Hermione ship. (I love reading all of your profiles as well!) Thanks again for taking the time out of your busy day to read this. I hope someday to follow in my sisters footsteps and write romance fulltime, but I have a long way to go and writing here is a great exercise. Okay now that I've rambled on and on I will just shut up and let you get back to reading some other authors stories. I know I will!


End file.
